Filling the Space
by nightmaiden
Summary: The older digidestineds just finished high school and living life. Mimi comes back from American to stay. It's mostly the life and times with the digidestineds. See how they live through their lives. (Mimato, Taiora, and Takari) with other couples...
1. The Starting

Filling the Space

By: nightmaiden

Author's Notes: Hey people! As you know it, this is the first time I ever registered here and this is the first story I'm trying out. I know the summary said (Mimato) but Mimato will not come until later chapters, I don't know when, but hopefully soon. Anyway, please enjoy my story and please R & R. I don't care if it's flamer's. I can heat hotdogs for dinner. ^_^ Oh, one more thing…I don't own Digimon or it's characters, they belong to their own owners. Well yeah…I'll stop talking and let you read.

Chapter 1

The Starting

The silent air blew a crisp of early warm morning. All plants from trees to grass danced in waves and rhythms against the gently wind. Shadows and light fought on, finding who is the victor. But it goes in as a routine, shadows wins at night as the hot sun falls, while light becomes the victor at the break of dawn. Small birds broke the silent, singing a lullaby as they started their routine bring home food. Large leaves sailed and danced, performing what was it's last dance until it hit the clement. Joggers took to the sidewalk, trying to burn the extra fat, which they claimed 'don't know how it got there' line that lingered into they heads. The fast food boxes in they trash was a different matter. To them at least. The neighbors walked out, enjoying the fresh cut crisp air while they grabbed their morning paper.

With all the fresh air, dancing of grass and leaves, and great early morning sun, a young girl about the age of seventeen did not care for any of it. She wore blue flare jeans and a long tan light coat with a small black blouse under it. Her brown chestnut hair flew through the warm, but yet cold wind, making her hair fly like dancing ribbons in the air. She took long strips towards Odaiba High School, where she was late for the graduate of her friends.

Entering the school, she made her way through the halls, passing class doors to the soccer field. The walls were freshly painted. The doors were fixed and painted brown, which Mimi thought was an ugly color for the red and green walls. Mimi passed a few students in gowns. None she recognized. She reached the end of the hall. The morning sun blazed warmly into Mimi's face as she moved to the soccer field. People were cheering as the principal represented each student. He was beginning with the 'I's'. Passing and squeezing her way through the crowd, Mimi reached the bleachers. She looked upon it. People were taking all the room that was possible for the cheap stairs. Climbing to the bleachers, Mimi sat herself on a vacant seat, which she thanked the heavens for letting her have the middle seat. The principal was still calling names with the never-ending cheers. Paying a nearby peanut boy for a bag of popcorn, Mimi heard.

"Yamato Ishida."

Mimi snapped her head back, moving her hazel brown eyes to the stage. Her eyes focused on the familiar blond blue eyed boy walking up to the stage, excepting his diploma. Friends cheered, as Mimi brought out her honk blower, closed her eyes, and squeezed.

HONK!!!!!

She did the same for the following,

"Koushiro Izumi."

HONK!!!!!

"Taichi Kamiya."

HONK!!!!!

"Sora Takenouchi."

HONK!!!!!

And a few of her other friends she knew.

HONK!!!!!

"Oww…my ears hurt." Mimi exclaimed to no one in particular, rubbing her ringing ears. While the 'W's', 'X's', 'Y's', and 'Z's' last names were being called, Mimi looked around the cheering crowd looking for Joe, Kari, TK, or the newest digidestineds. But she didn't find any of them. There was a sea of people. Some young and old, tall and short, big and small. Mimi didn't no where to start looking for her friends. The air was warm and getting hotter by the minute. Fanning herself, Mimi listened and waited for the graduation to end.

~o~

"That's weird. People rarely use those horn blowers." Kari looked to the area where the honks came from. She couldn't find the source.

"It honked for Matt, Tai, Sora, Izzy, and a couple other students." Yolie tried to look sum up of who might be the horn blower.

"Well, whoever has it must be crazy. Don't they know that those things could damage people's ears?" Joe pointed out as he kept watching the graduation. Ken and Cody nodded in agreement.

Davis looked to his right and left to his friends wondering what they were talking as he munched on popcorn. Shrugging, Davis watched the seniors graduating.

~o~

The Graduation was over and the crowds were breaking into little families, hugging and kissing their young graduated young adults. Mimi walked to her nears friends, she had her hands behind her. Sora was hugging her mother. Sora had grown taller then her mother. Her flaming orange hair was grown pass her shoulders. She still had that hair clip, Tai had bought her a few years ago. When Sora spotted the brown headed girl walking up to the hugging mother and daughter. Sora looked bewildered then she opened her mouth into a gasp. Her mother released her as Mimi walked up to Sora.

"Hey, Sora."

"Mimi?…Mimi!" Sora jumped and hugged Mimi.

"Hi to you too." Mimi laughed softly.

"Wha…How…When do you arrived? And why didn't you call me about this?" Sora questioned a bit mad. She had her hands on her hips.

"Huh?" Mimi tried to find an excuse.

"Sora, I'll be waiting in the car, sweetie." With that, Sora's mother left.

Sora nodded to her mother, but still kept her eyes on her best friend. Mimi didn't know an excuse. She could lie, but she was always bad at lying. Mimi opened her mouth. A large mop of brown hair interrupted them as it headed to Sora's face. When it moved away, Sora's face was flushed red. The mop turned to reveal Tai. A large grin was on his face. Tai was rid of the goggles and his young youth. Now standing before her was a grown young handsome adult. His chocolate eyes were the same as Mimi used to know when they were younger. His face wasn't the cute little face, but now a handsome dark tan, clear face. Mimi noted his body muscular from soccer has grown as well from under his gown. Mimi was surprised.

"Hi, Tai." Mimi smiled.

"Huh?" Tai faced her, Mimi's smile grew wider.

"Ooooh…what do we have here? Tai and Sora? Sora and Tai?" Mimi giggled with excitement as her two victims' faces were red as cherry.

"Mimi?"

Mimi turned, as she moved her long bang from her face and smiled as Matt hugged and whirled her around. Then he placed her back on earth. Matt was also grown from his cute figure into a handsome figure. Mimi noticed he had changed his hair again. First his was spiky, then he combed it back down, which turned out really nice to Mimi. And now his spiky hair was back. His bright blue eyes seemed a little more happiness in it, than his all the time cold and serious eyes. Which didn't really bother Mimi.

"Hey, Matt."

~o~

By that time, all the digidestineds were reunited. What seemed like an hour, all the digidestineds were asking tons of questions about her, and America. Mimi answered all their questions as much as she could. They were sitting on the bleachers. Their families left to go home. Kari, T.K., and the new digidestineds look the same. Joe looked the same, except he cut his hair and had gel to keep his spikes from standing upwards. Mimi really liked his new cut style. Izzy left his dark red hair the same. He also has grown a lot too. Tai, Matt, Sora, and Izzy were still wearing their gowns. It was midday, the sun hanged warmly as the wind picked up. The group decided to head out to Mimi's place to help her unpack her stuff. As they were leaving.

"Yamato!"

The group looked out to the school to find a girl running towards them. The mystery girl had brown hair with blonde high lights running down her hair. Her dark green eyes were like mirrors, reflecting where ever she went. She looked nice with her thin yellow dress. The dress had pink and purple flowers designed on it with spaghetti straps.

"Oh, it's Liana." Davis rolled his eyes.

Kari and Sora giggled.

"Hey hey Matt, do I look fat?" Tai tried his best to mimic Liana, then started laughing.

"Shut up, Tai!" Matt lifted his arm to strike, but Joe held it back. Mimi eyed Sora and the red headed nodded. They still keep fighting. If they're both alive, there was no peace. Mimi smiled, as Sora shook her head signing.

Matt gave Tai a final rage glare, then turned happily to the girl.

"Hey Liana!" Matt hugged the girl.

"We'lloutofschool!Finally,IthoughtIwasgoingtodie!" Liana yelped happily.

The group sweatdropped.

"I swear, that's not english." Yolie muttered. Cody nodded.

"Or any other language." Ken sweatdropped. Once again, Cody nodded.

"Liana's…a bit hyper." TK explained to Mimi, who nodded her understanding.

"A bit? She's a natural Britney Spears." Tai laughed out loud.

"She's a cheerleading." Sora defended Liana, who kept yelping with Matt who was not showing any interest. 

Mimi turned to her friends, "I wasn't that bad, was I?" Referring to her younger years in school, as a cheerleading.

Silence

Mimi gasped, "I was?"

Izzy spoke up, "Well…"

Then Matt turned to his friends.

"She's a natural." Matt smiled to Liana, "I think. Liana…Liana? This is a friend of mine, Mimi. Mimi, Liana."

The two girls exchanged hands. "Matt never mentioned you to me on the phone." Mimi said.

"He hasn't?" Liana looked at Matt, who looked away with his hand behind his head. "Well…it much have been boring not talking about me." Mimi looked at the girl like as if she insane, then Mimi moved it away, smiling and like that the two girls became instant friends. Liana hooked her arm around Mimi's and they walked away and chatted.

~o~

"Mimi, where does this go?"

"Hmm…in the living room."

"Mimi, what's this?"

"Beats me…put it anywhere."

"Hey Mimi, look at me…I'm a clown."

It was afternoon and Tai, Sora, Matt, and Yolie were helping Mimi getting unpacking before her parents' plane arrived the next day. Orange and Red melted along the walls of the house. Windows were opened, letting all afternoon wind enter. Tai and Sora were removing stuff from box that what belonged in the bathrooms. Yolie was unpacking boxes which belonged to the living room. Mimi, in the kitchen. Matt was just immerging from the stairs when Tai said his line. The others laughed as Tai held two red shower sponges to both sides of his face. Sora laughed, kissing Tai on the nose. Matt shook his head smiling. He bent to lift a heavy box. He gripped it, then lifted. He tipped a little when a pair of hands balanced the box within his arms. Matt turned his head and found Mimi staring at him. They both smiled shyly.

"This goes in my parents' room, Matt." Mimi let go. Matt nodded and headed upstairs.

~o~

The night air blew gently against the houses. Whispers of wind song in the narrow open creaks of the windows, which were left ajar. Mimi laid her back against her soft bed. She hugged her pillow, trying to sleep. It was 10:30pm and the whole house was finished. It was quiet and lonely, so Mimi stood up and threw her pillow back on her bed and reached for her connected, wireless phone and dialed. It rang five times when someone picked up.

"Hello?" A male voice asked.

"Hey you."

"Oh, hi Mimi. What's up?"

"Not much…why are you still up?"

"Well, it's my turn to wash the dishes. What brings you to call?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"Oh well, Matt's here. So I'll pass you to him."

"No, wait!"

"Huh?" T.K. waited for Mimi's answer.

"Why would I want to talk to him? I called to talk to you."

"Really…Kari's not going to like this, you know that?"

"Well, she doesn't have to know about us." Mimi smiled evilly.

"Alright." T.K. returned the smile.

Mimi and T.K. started to laugh out. Mimi rolled on her bed, trying to control her laughter. She always did like T.K. best. He was like a little brother she never had.

"So, how you and Kari doing?" Mimi asked finally.

"Oh, you know, going here and there. Spending time with each other as much as we can without Davis there, trying to ruin the moment."

"That's good. Well, not the Davis part. He needs to get a girlfriend. Anyway, I knew something was going to happen between you two. Destined to be together. Hope and Light."

"Yeah…Hmm, what about you? You with someone?" T.K sat on an incline chair and laid back.

"Unfortunately, no. I'm still looking for the right guy."

"What about Chris? Your American friend."

"Chris?"

"Yeah."

"He's gay."

"Oh, sorry…I thought you and him…you always talked about him."

"That's because me and him have so much in common."

"Oh…Mimi."

"What?"

"Nothing…That was Matt. He wanted to know who I was talking to. He thought you were Kari."

"That's 'cause you talk to her like 24/7." Mimi heard Matt response in the background. 

Giggling, Mimi told T.K., "Tell him we're seeing each other and we're dating."

Mimi heard, "Hey Matt, Guess what? Me and Mimi are seeing each other and we've been dating for a while."

Mimi burst out laughing when she heard crashing and Matt yelling, "What!?" Mimi heard someone walking and ruffling, then she heard a thud. Mimi pushed the phone against her ear trying to hear better and holding her smirking with her hand. She heard T.K. laughing and Matt saying 'give me the phone, so I can yell at Mimi!' Mimi quickly removed the phone from her ears, but kept it at a safer position against her ear before Matt start yelling, damaging her ears.

"Mimi! Hahaha! He's get me pinned down! Hahaha! But he can't reach the phone, I guess my- Hahaha! Arms are too long for him! Hahaha!" T.K. laughed.

"Give me the phone!" Mimi heard Matt yell and more ruffling.

"It was just a joke! Hahaha! A joke!"

"Hello!? Mimi, are you crazy!?" Matt yelled to the phone.

"Hi Matt, how are you doing?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"What? What did I do?" Mimi asked as innocent as she could.

"Mimi…"

"It was just a joke."

Silence

"Oh Matt, you're no fun," Mimi said, then in a cute little voice. "Will you ever forgive me?"

Matt signed. He could never still mad at Mimi. Then he smiled and pushed T.K. to his room to sleep. T.K. shrugged and left Matt to talk with Mimi.

~o~

"A camping trip?" Tai rubbed his chin, in deep thought then he grabbed another slice of pizza.

The next morning, the sun raised for a new day. The windy air died out as the clouds moved farther down the town. The park was quiet. The tree rustled from time to time. The sun, soon will burn they side of the world when the months will pass to begin summer. People jogged along the sidewalks, breathing heavy, and growing tired. Parents came and passed, pushing along strollers or walking with their children. Leashed dogs pulled their owners to a destination. Where? Who knows. Tai, Sora, Mimi, and Matt were sitting down on a table in the park.

"Unless the rest of the group have plans." Mimi said as she took a bite of her piece.

"Me and Liana don't have plans."

Tai dropped his pizza on his paper plate. He sweatdropped, "What? Does she have to come?"

Matt ignored him, "We'll go."

"Ha…I'm not going." Tai decided.

"It sounds like fun, count me in." Sora answered taking a bite of Tai's piece.

"Yeah, when are we going?" Tai questioned, changing his mind.

The rest of the gang came and joined them for pizza and talking.

"An camping trip, huh?" Davis thought about the trip. Maybe he could be alone with Kari and T.M won't get in his way. "I'm in."

"A camping trip sounds prodigious."

"A camping trip?" Someone asked.

The group turned and found Liana walking towards them. She walked up to Matt and sat on his lap.

"Yeah, we would thinking of going. You wanna come?" Mimi asked Liana, who was feeding Matt a piece of pizza, then finishing it herself. She placed her finger to her chin. Deciding.

"Kay. I'll go." Liana smiled, hugging Matt.

"Great. Then it's settled. We'll going." Mimi smiled to her friends.

How was it? Plz do tell. I'm working on the next chapter, so write to me if I should. Until Next Time


	2. Summer Break

Filling the Space

By: nightmaiden

AN: Hey. Wow so much reviews! Yeah, only two…but I'll cherish them like my own babies. And thank you to those who reviewed me. Well that's good you nice people love my fic. Thank you. Ok, here is the second chapter. You'll like this one better. Has a bit of swearing and some nasty stuff, but not bad…just teenage stuff.

Disclaimer: Oh, once again…I don't own Digimon or it's character's blah blah blah…and others. But…there is a 'but', I do own Liana and this story ideas….yep…thought of things and events by myself…yep, all by my lonesome. Ok, I'll stop. Thank you. Enjoy.

Oh, one more thing. The setting takes place after the first season and after the second digidestineds defeat that one guy, but not that far ahead. The third season does not come yet. The older digidestineds are like 18 and the younger digidestineds are like 15.

Chapter 2

Summer Break

Another day has pass by. The summer heat was beginning to wave in Japan, making families and drivers to turn on the AC. Families were outside at the park spending family time as Mimi drove by in her Dark red Lexus RX. She noticed some people were carrying luggages. Summer too hot for them. Mimi thought. She had her own AC blasting and the radio at a low volume. Mimi looked over her shoulder, then changed lanes and exited out the highway to the airport. Her parent's plane was canceled and she had to wait for another two days before their plane came. Mimi drove by a booth, took out a ticket, and parked. The parking lot was packed with cars, which Mimi had to park at the end, the farthest from the airport. Mimi entered the airport. It smelled like the dentist room. It sent a shiver up and down Mimi's spine. Giving her the chills. Mimi hated the dentist. That was why the reason she brushed, flossed, mouthwashed four times a day. So she could avoid going to the office of pain. People walked about around the airport. Visiting their families. Buying tickets and breakfast. Some shopped for items. Some waited for their plane to board. Mimi spotted her parents buying breakfast. They said they 'hi's' and hugs.

"Hold on Mimi, sweetie. We're waiting for breakfast to finish." Her father informed her.

"Kay, I'll just get the car." They nodded.

Once Mimi and her parents were driving home, Mimi told them about the camping trip that she and her friends are planning. Her parents approved and told her to have fun. It was passed noon when they arrived home. Her parents were shocked to see the house all tidy and clean. Mimi told them it was nothing.

~o~

"Where is it? Where is it?"

Searching through the messy closet, Sora dug through her clothes looking for black and white ball. She stood up, looked around her room, hoping to see the ball. Sora dropped down to her knees and searched under her bed. Nothing, but papers were under there. Sora raised an eyebrow. She reached over and grabbed the papers. Most of them were her mail, small drawings, which she was really awful at. Some were her class homework with letter grades in red ink. The phone rang suddenly. Sora walked up to her desk and push a side a few papers and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sora." It was Mimi.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Did your mom approve the camping trip?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if we all could go shopping for our gears."

"Sure, sounds great."

"Alright, then I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." Sora placed the phone back. She turned and picked up a paper.

"Agh!!! Here it was!" It was her extra credit paper that she was so suppose to turn in a week before graduation. Too late now. "Hmm…I wonder if I could still turn it in."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Sora turned and found Tai at her doorframe. He had a soccer ball tucked under his arm. Sora had the look, 'where did you find that?' Tai noticed the look and brought out the ball.

"Yeah, I found this by the front door. Woah…What happened to your room?"

The sun shined its bright heavenly light to the white room. If one covered the floor, the room would have been clean. Papers were everywhere. On her desk, floor, and bed. A mountain of clothes was poured from the closet. Tai and Sora looked around. Sora flushed red. She stood up, grabbing her shoes, and pushed Tai from her room. They walked out the door. Locking the door, Sora explained to Tai about Mimi's idea of shopping for gears. They walked to the park to wait for they while they play a little soccer practice.

~o~

Matt drove his black Mitsubishi XLS to Mimi's place. Liana came out to call for Mimi. T.K. and Kari were at the back, talking. Yolie and Davis were in the way back in the SUV playing against each other with gameboys. Matt looked back to the house, where he saw Liana and Mimi walking and chatting again. Matt smiled to the girls. He was glad Mimi liked Liana. They were like best friends who haven't talked in a long time. Mimi opened the back door and climbed in to sat beside Kari and T.K. When they arrived the others were waiting for them.

"Took you long enough." Tai teased.

Once in the store, they were looking at the tents.

"So, how are we going to do this? Buy two large tents for girls and boys or buy one for each of us?" Kari asked, looking from one tent to another.

"I thought it out. We'll buy six tents for two to three people. T.K., your hat please?" T.K handed his hat to Sora.

"I knew it was good for something." Davis said. T.K. eyed him. Kari smiled.

"I wrote our names on pieces of paper," Sora dropped eight pieces into the white hat. "Boys first."

Matt stepped up and drew out two. It read; Joe and T.K. They high-fived. Joe removed two more out. Davis and Ken. Davis gave thumbs-up to Ken, who nodded and smirked. Davis took two out. Tai and Cody. Tai dropped his arm around Cody's shoulders, "Cody, we're gonna rule this trip." Cody sweatdropped, and smiled. Which left Matt and Izzy. Matt drew up a piece sign to Izzy.

"Ok…now girls." Sora dropped five small pieces into the hat. Mimi brought out three pieces. Sora, Liana, and Kari it read. The girls smiled to one another. Mimi and Yolie high-fived, they were sharing a tent. With that, in partners they searched and picked out their tents for two or three for Sora, Liana, and Kari. Then all together, they bought what was essential for the camping trip.

"Okay, your total comes out to be: $2413.87." The female cash register announced. The group dropped jaws, then they each took out money. But Mimi stopped them.

"It's okay…I got it." Mimi removed a card credit and gave her capitol one card and ID card to the register, who nodded.

Davis turned around, looking out for something and said, "What's in your wallet?…What? It's a funny commercial." The others watched him, then laughed. Mimi joined in. The register faked a smile and pushed on buttons. Mimi signed and received her cards back.

~o~

The night cold air blew against all those who oppose it. Trees rustled. Sounds of bugs can be heard. The gentle whispers that can sleep a hunting tiger to it's feet. Pole lights dim around neighborhoods House lights were off, declaring the good people of Japan are sleeping peacefully. A few dogs barked low against the heavy night air. Once and awhile, a few lone cars passed by neighborhoods, heading home for their warm beds. Only the sound of bags packing in cars was only heard. Dark figures were going in and out of a house to two large cars.

"Are we almost done?" A blond asked as he placed a bag in the back of his cars. "Because I don't have any more room left."

"Half of the stuff still needs to be packed." One said.

"Put it in my car."

"Hey, what if people think we're thieves and they call the police." Tai looked around the quiet street.

"Nobody will think that, Tai. Now, come on there still stuff to pack." Sora nudged him to the house.

~o~

"96 bottles on the wall, 96 bottles on the wall, take one down, pass it around, 95 bottles on the wall."

"Wait, I don't drink." Time passed.

"94 lollipops on the wall, 94 lollipops on the wall, take one down, pass it around, 93 lollipops on the wall."

"Wait, Is it cherry or berry flavor?" Time passed.

"Liana, it's your turn."

"Already? Ok, get me a minute." Liana looked up to the roof of the car as if she will get answer. "Got it."

Dawn broke into the horizon. The sky was colored with purple, red, and orange. Ken sat in the middle. Mimi, T.K., and Kari were at the back with T.K sitting in between the girls. Mimi got up from her seat and leaned in and Liana whispered in her ear. Mimi listened thoughtfully. Liana stopped and Mimi sat back down and whispered in T.K.'s ear, then T.K. to Kari, then Kari to Ken and Ken to Matt, who listened while driving. Matt looked confused. Everyone watched him.

"So?" Liana asked.

"Watch out, Joe's fly's open?"

Everyone in the back started laughing. Liana laughed while Matt smiled bewildered.

Matt turned to Liana, "What was the line?"

"Watch out to the open blue sea, boats are sailing."

Mimi said between laughs, "Who changed that? 'Cause I said that right."

The younger teens laughed and smiled evilly.

"Ken?"

He held up his hands as if saying not him. T.K. and Kari did the same.

"Ok, Mimi, your turn."

Mimi whispered in T.K.'s ear, then he passed it around.

"It's nice laiding with all your friends."

The car burst with laughter.

"It's nice camping out with your friends."

"Shit, who's the one being nasty?"

No one answered.

"My turn." T.K. said quietly.

He whispered in Kari's ear.

"T.K. not here, stop that. Everyone's watching."

T.K. widen his eyes. The others watched him. "What? I didn't do nothing."

Kari giggled at T.K.

"Just joking with you. Go ahead."

T.K. whispered in the girl's ear. Then Kari passed it around.

"Hey, say it, don't spray it."

"Just give me your ear."

Once reached Mimi. "Porn and Hips, let's watch the moles hump."

Everyone laughed.

"What was answer, T.K.?"

"Corn and chips, let's watch movies start."

"Now who is the nasty one?"

"Telephone isn't for kiddies." Ken announced.

Matt stole a glance to Liana, which they were all done playing, then at the road again. He looked to the rearview to see what the others were doing. Ken was reading a book he brought. Mimi, T.K., and Kari were at the back, chatting.

"Hey Kari, wanna hear something funny?" T.K. asked his girlfriend.

Kari's eyes brighten, "Do tell."

Ken also was interested for he stopped reading and listened.

"It was a few days ago, at night. Mimi called and we talked a little."

"Yeah, so hands off of my T.K." Mimi hugged the young blond, smiled mischievous at Kari.

"No, you hands off." Kari laughed as she pulled T.K. to her. They started laughing.

"So, then Matt comes up and thought it was you." T.K. continued, pointing at Kari.

"T.K., shut up." Matt warned.

"And then I repeated what Mimi said about me and her are seeing each other and recently going out, and he-"

Matt flushed, then panicked. He reached and turned on the CD player to fade out T.K's voice. The everyone started laughing except Matt and Liana. Liana yelled to him, but he told her he was going to tell her later. Liana looked at his friends, then to him, then to the road. Confused.

~o~

"Sora, truth or dare?" Davis asked.

"Dare."

The others were laughing. They were high with candy. Joe and Izzy looked back to the display of their friends and shook their heads. Joe drove his silver blue Acura DMX behind Matt's black car. Izzy was viewing the map. It was told to be three hours to get there. It was going to be long trip.

"I dare you to say 'hi' and flirt with the first three cars that pass by. Doesn't matter if old people, young, or girls. Just flirt with them."

Sora and Tai traded places. Sora opened the window. An old widow drove up. Sora waved hi and the old woman waved happily to the young girl. Then Sora did a kiss sign and a wink. The old woman was taken a back. Her old eyes were confused, then she drove faster, away from Sora. Sora and others were laughing until another drove up. Two young teen boys. Sora winked and smiled. The boys smiled and winked back. Sora did a kiss sign. One of the boys kissed back. Then Sora did a 'come here' gesture with her finger. The boy turned to the driver and driver drove closer to Joe's car. A car behind the boys beeped and the boys frowned and drove up. Sora waved good bye. They did the same before leaving. The others were laughing, but Tai wasn't. He looked at the boys plate number. Sora saw this. She grabbed Tai's face and kissed him, telling him he was the only one for her. Sora turned back to the road. A red sport car drove up. There were three girls. Sora waved hi and they waved back. Then, Sora did the kiss sign to them. The girls up front looked at her weird, but the girl in the back kissed back. The digidestined were all laughing. Sora waved bye and closed the window.

Sora grabbed Tai's face and kissed him again.

"What was that for?" Tai smiled.

"I needed to kiss a guy after what I did with those girls." Sora smiled back. "Tai, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to flex your abs to that guy and see what he does."

Tai and Sora switched seats. Tai removed his shirt and opened the window. The guy drove up and Tai flexed for him. The driver was surprised, he cursed, flipped his finger, and drove a way. Tai closed the window and put his shirt back on.

"He wants me." Tai laughed as did the others.

"Ok, Yolie…truth or dare?" Tai grinned

"Dare."

"I dare you to flash the line next to us."

Joe almost lost control of the wheel, Izzy dropped the map and to see Yolie's reaction.

Silence.

Davis and Cody watched Yolie between them. Sora stopped laughing and turned to Tai.

"Tai! Are you insa-"

"Okay."

Joe nearly hit Matt as he tried to changed lanes. Izzy spat and choked on his water. Sora and Cody widen eyes, Tai continued laughing. Davis blushed as Yolie climbed onto his lap. She opened the window. There were three cars beside them. Yolie tilted her head, pushing her ear to the ceiling of the car, then lift her shirt up. Davis was a cherry having Yolie on his lap, lifting her shirt up. He couldn't control himself. Tai was still laughing, the rest had dropped jaws. The people on the other lanes had also had their jaw dropped. Yolie put down her shirt, climbed off a blushing Davis, and sat back down.

Rubbing her hands together, Yolie took her turn. "Alrighty, Izzy, truth or dare?"

Recovering, Izzy chose truth, fearing if he chose dares, he would face the same problem as Yolie faced.

"Hmm…Is it true, that you got laid by Penny?"

Izzy turned white. Everyone looked at the redhead, Joe too, but had to watch the road.

"Hey! For the record, I didn't wanted to go to that stupid party and plus with that bitch! How was I suppose to know that the punch was hacked with liquor!" Izzy stopped, breathed, and sat back down with a snort.

"Ok, we're changing games." Sora started.

"No, we're not done playing. Izzy, come on, it's your turn." Tai turned to Izzy. The boy cast his eyes to the map.

Joe spoke up, "Oh look, a gas station. Let's go."

~o~

"Alright, T.K." T.K. nodded and started the pump to pour gasoline in the car as Kari walked up to him.

"Won't it be great? Spending a week with our friends and us?"

"Yep." T.K. respond as he leaned across to Kari's lips.

"The gas' done."

"But I don't want to stop."

Kari placed her finger on the blonde's lips and pushed back. T.K. smiled, removed and placed by back the gas pumper. He and Kari entered the small store. Matt came out with a receipt. He looked it over and headed off to his car. Liana sat up at front. Matt walked up to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Liana looked and smiled at Matt. "Nothing. I just can't wait to spend this week with you." Liana wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and kissed him.

"Same here. Hey Liana, you're acting differently. Something wrong?" Matt asked.

"No."

"Hey Matt, we're ready to take off." Joe informed Matt.

Matt nodded.

~o~

Before they left, Mimi had made reservations for the camp area two months in advance. There were a few people from a far. It was nice to have privacy. There was a path Matt and Joe followed. They paid at the booth and searched for the campsite. Which they found it, they unpacked, and settled in.

"What should we do now?" Matt asked as he unfold his camp chair and sat. Liana gave her hand to him.

"Relax." Tai closed his eyes.

Trees surrender them. Brown and green colors waved around them. The clear air blew gently against the trees and the young teens. Smells of filled the air.

Grumbles…

"I guess it's time to eat." Sora smiled. The others smiled sheepishly.

The group took out the food and prepared for breakfast. Once finished, the group decided to go hiking around the campsites. The younger Digidestineds were at up front. Tai and Sora walked behind them, followed by Matt and Liana, then Izzy, Mimi, and Joe.

"So, Joe…I promise that you have a first kit in your bag?" Mimi smiled proving Joe could never go outside without having one.

"You'll never know, things happen." Joe smiled down to her.

"And Izzy, I guess you left that yellow laptop behind, right?" Mimi looked up to the red head.

"Uhh…" Izzy brought his hand to his neck. Mimi laughed. Matt looked back. Mimi smiled and waved. The blonde turned back.

The day passed quietly and quickly. The group walked on until they circled the camping sites and returned to their site. Night came. The young teens lit a campfire and circled around it. The fire cracked and popped. The flame cast a dozen dark shadows about around the trees and dirt ground. Fire rose and fell within its' pit. The orange flames illustrated the faces and inclined bodies who sat around it. The tall trees rustled, bugs whispered in the night air. 

"What should we talk about?" Yolie asked, poking at the fire.

"How about telephone?" T.K. suggested smirking.

"You're one to suggest, you like that game." Mimi laughed.

"What's telephone?" Liana asked, looking at Matt.

"It's a game mostly about passing a message around the group. One person starts and he or she whispers it to the next person sitting next to them. And they pass the message to the person sitting to them. Then when the passing reaches to the last person, they say the message aloud to the group." Joe explained.

"Sound ease." Liana replied.

"Yeah sounds ease, but it's not." Mimi told her.

"Oh, yeah…no repeats. Once the person whispers it, they can't repeat. You have to say it as you think it was said." Joe remained everyone.

Time passed.

"Star bars has a maid moving in the war."

Everyone laughed.

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"Where did it change?"

"What was the line?"

"Star Wars is the best ever made movie in the world." Yolie answered.

"One more, then its' night time. It's pass noon" Matt said to the group.

"Alright, I have one." Ken said. He whispered in Kari's ear, then around the message it went.

Tai started laughing. Ken had a looked that said 'oh uh, it changed.'

"Well Tai?"

Tai stopped laughing, but had to continue. He couldn't control it. Wiping a tear away from his eyes, Tai shared the messed up line.

"Gases, gases, coming out from children's' asses." Tai laughed loudly.

Everyone laughed loudly.

~o~

"Hey, I got one!" Davis cheered as he tried to pull hard, but the fish would not quit so easily.

Three days passed by. The old digidestineds were used to camping out at the woods or forest, the new digidestineds were a little uncomfortable at sleeping at night, but Liana was not used to it. She grew restless at night and Sora and Kari were not happy. Matt only smiled. Liana asked them how they could live outside. Tai said, "From experience." The group were fishing at a near by pond filled with fish. The dark clear water reflected the giant mountains. The clear air filled the lungs of all living creatures. Dragonflies near the water. Either watching itself in it's reflect or teasing the fish below, daring to catch them.

"Davis, let it be fish this time."

"Quiet T.A., you're losing my concentration."

"Hey, I think I have something too." Joe pulled on his fishing pole, but pulled back. "It's strong." He pulled harder.

"Stupid thing, come on! Hey, Kari! This one's for you." Davis said leaning backwards, pulling the pole with his weight. Kari only smiled. T.K. has his hand supporting his head as he watched them. Cody came and pulled Davis back, but the fish would not give in. Davis and Cody gritted they teeth. The other group was watching for Joe to Davis and Cody. Pulling with all their strength.

"Forget this!" Joe had it. He gathered all his strength and pulled hard. Davis and Cody gasped and fell into the pond.

Water splashed and waved violently. The rest of the fish swan away much the groups' dismal. The water stood where Davis and Cody's chest was. The group laugh along with Davis and Cody. The two boys slowly walked from the water to the old wooden dock. The wood cracked and waved.

"Careful. You're rocking the dock." Mimi warned, help Sora lift Cody along with Tai.

The dock cracked again, then the supports and ropes gave in and sent the group of teens into the cold, dark water. More splashes and waves came to be in the water. Thirteen heads popped up from the water. Eleven heads turned to the two boys. Cody dropped his head lower in the water. Davis grinned and shrugged. Everyone came out and headed to camp, wet. Mimi started laughing and soon everyone joined her. Mimi walked behind everyone. She stopped and turned. She walked forward and sat on the ground near the pond. She took in the surrounding. Trees stood tall, the mountains stood by from a distance. Small animals ran, darted here and there. The air blew a crisp of fresh air. The water waved and settled, but waved again by the sudden movements from creatures or the strong wind.

Mimi heard footsteps behind her, turning she saw Matt sit next to her. He looked out to the surrounding as she had done. Mimi turned and continued to her surrounding.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Mimi started.

"Yeah." Matt signed.

Silence.

"I'm happy you found someone. I'm glad, really." Mimi said.

"Oh? Why's that?" Matt asked.

"You need someone to open up to. You usually close everyone away from you."

"Not all the time. I opened up to you before, right?"

"Yeah, but Liana's different. I like her." Mimi smiled to Matt.

"She's surprise."

"She acting differently to me. Is she all right?"

"Must be the camping trip. She's not used to camping out at night, not like us back in the digiworld."

"True."

Silence.

"What about you? You have someone back in America?" Matt, this time started the conversation.

"No."

"What about Chris?"

Mimi signed, "He's gay, you know T.K. asked the same thing."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay."

Silence.

"Why did you come back?" Was Matt's question.

"What? I can't be with my friends? That's so mean." Mimi laughed.

"No, I didn't mean it in that way."

Silence

"I came back, partly 'cause my parents had to move back and I wanted too."

"Why didn't you call one of us?"

"You mean you?"

"Well, yeah. I'm your friend, Mimi."

"I just wanted to surprise you guys."

"Oh, well you did surprise us."

Silence.

"Mimi?"

"Yeah?"

Silence.

"Yeah, Matt?" Mimi turned and found Matt drawing closer to her. His breathing was crystal clear to her ears. Her face was growing hot. She closed her eyes, feeling his breaths down to her neck, up to her cheeks, and to her lips. Mimi felt the radiation of his lips coming closer. Mimi felt her head draw closer to his face, due to his hand behind Mimi's head. The gap was closing between them.

"Matt?"

Mimi and Matt snapped away from each other. Liana was coming out from the path to the camp. Mimi hid her face to stop her hot face. Matt rustled his hair at the back of his head with his left hand. Liana walked up to them, smiling.

"Hey guys, the group's leaving. Hurry, so we can catch up."

Matt and Mimi stood up without a word. Liana walked between them, looking from one to the another. The days passed, the group packed up and headed home with the three-hour drive.

That's the end of chapter 2. Plz review, so I can continue writing without writing for the waste of my time. But I can't help it. I love writing. Well, 'til next time. I'll write the third story for reviews. Thank you and have a great day.


	3. Fall Classes

Filling the Space

By: nightmaiden

AN: Sup people? I don't usually say that, but it's fun to say 'sup'. ^_^ hey thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys like my story. And I know most of you want to see Matt and Mimi together, but not just yet. Yeah, I hate to have Matt with a girlfriend that isn't Mimi. It hurts me more than you guys. I'm writing it. Mimato all the way! Yeah!…ok…that's it, I feel stupid. Well, I don't have much to say now. Maybe on the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or it's characters. But I do own Liana and the plot of this story. Oh, Mina Blye is mine too. She'll show more in the future chapters. Well that's it. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Fall Classes

The morning sun poured rays of light upon the dark side of earth. Warm lights thaw away what was left from the beginning fall night. Shadows escaped to their dark depth prisons. The light faded and appeared as thick clouds loom across the sky, covering the bright sun. Ever though the sun was out, cold wind breezes blew against the streets to the neighborhoods. Trees settled and rustled. Cars were starting for those who have work to go to. Their motors wheezed and coughed from the over night cold. The smoke came from the back of starting cars. People watered and whipped the frozen ice on the front windows. Some used their wipers, but had to wait a bit longer before the ice was remove for the drivers to see what was on the road ahead of them. Some turned up the heated. Fall was almost here and the cold was already coming. The paperboy rid along the streets throwing and trying to heat up from the cold.   
  
The sun finally reached a house on the second floor and pour it's light into a window. The sun lit the warm room and onto the bed. The sleeper moved and covered their head with the sheets. The person moaned. The alarm clock sounded off sending the sleeper to wake. Mimi yawned, rubbing her temples and ran her hand to brush back her hair from her face. Two months had passed since the camp and Mimi was still thinking she would see the inside of the tent if she woke up. It was passed six and Mimi had to wake up for a test she came to take for the college she and her friends were taking. Mimi entered the restroom. She came out with her clothes on and hair fixed. Mimi grabbed her purse, keys, and ran into the kitchen. She grabbed the phone and dialed.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey, Tai. You guys going for the test?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm just leaving. I called the others and they're heading there right now."   
  
"Good...I'll see you guys there. Bye."   
  
"Bye."   
  
Her parents left a note saying. 'Had to leave early for work.' Mimi grabbed the note and threw it away. She gathered her stuff, locked the door, and drove to college. While driving, Mimi suddenly thought of that scene with her and Matt. What happened there? Mimi was a bit confused. Well whatever it was, she and Matt never talked about it and soon forgot about it. Mimi stopped at a red light. But she thought about it just now. But she couldn't just interfere with Matt and Liana. They looked so good together and Mimi was happy for that. Shaking her head, Mimi turned and entered the college campus and left the scene from her mind.   


  
~o~   


  
Taking a look to her watch, Sora drew in a deep sign. Tai joined her.   
  
"Should we just go inside?" Tai suggested. He had his arm around Sora shoulders.   
  
"Yeah, they know where the room is." Sora unbelted the seatbelt and got out of the car with Tai behind her.   
  
They arrived to the Odaiba College, fifteen away from the Digidestineds' town. The school was large with buildings here and there, students walking around. With Sora leading the way, Tai took in all the surrounding. Sora scanned the area before retreating to a map in her hands. Finally from their walk, Sora found the room that the test was taking place. The room was large enough to fit a whole house. Fifty or more chairs were nicely arranged in rows and columns. Tai and Sora sat to the side of the wall. Students from old to young sat around them and away from them. Some talked or browsed around. Matt and Liana came into the room. They sat behind Tai and Sora. Minutes later Mimi and Izzy took two chairs to Matt's left side due to the taken sits from other people. Tai, Matt, Sora, and Liana talked while Izzy and Mimi did the same. Someone came into the room with papers in hand and stood by the front table.

"Can I get everyone's attention?"

The class turned and faced the instructor. She stood tall and lean. Her small glasses fit perfectly on her tiny nose. Her green eyes reflected brightly from the lights. Her clean blonde hair was worn in a tight bun with strands of hair around her face. She wore a dark blue suit. The skirt ran along to her knees, showing off her perfect long legs.

"You sure can." Someone said in the back. A few people started laughing.

The instructor gave a 'you're funny, but not that funny' smiled. 

"Now then, my name is Mina Blye and I will be your instructor for this placement test. I know most of you are thinking why you need to take a placement test when you already finished high school and I know most you are intelligent, but we need to make you take this test to have like a updated record of where you are." Blye passed the test down in rows. "If you need pencils, come by my desk."

The others took their tests and passed it along. They took focus on the test. Threes hours passed and Tai and the others took their leave. Blye nodded to them. It was pass two and the group grew hungry. Izzy suggested they go eat at the school campus cafeteria. After minutes of walking and asking directions for the cafeteria they arrived to the lunchroom. They passed a small hall and entered a large white room. Long tables were arranged in long rows. There was another room to the right, which lead them to the menus of what for lunch. Tai and Sora headed to the pizza area, Izzy headed to the sandwich area, and Matt, Liana, and Mimi headed to the Mexican section.

"Wow, so much to pick from."

They ordered and paid at a register stand. They ate and talked. Students came and gone. The hours passed and the group thought it was time to head home. Tai and Sora drove home. Matt and Liana drove to drop of Liana. Mimi give Izzy a ride home.

"You seem quiet, anything wrong?"

"No, not really."

"Than there is something wrong."

"No, just confusing."

"Yeah? About what?"

"Well, I'm not going to tell names."

"I'm listening."

Mimi took a deep breath. "Hmm…I have a friend back at America, whose friends with her best friend."

"Ok." Izzy respond, continued to listen.

"They have been friends for like since they were little. Now, he has a girlfriend and she's very happy for him. But something happens between them at the…park, but was interrupted. Something serious. And since then, they haven't talked about it. Like they just forgot about it."

Izzy signed, "Well, the only thing I say for your friend, Mimi is they have to be careful on their actions. Something good or bad can come out of it." Izzy opened the door and stepped out. "Thanks for ride, Mimi."

Mimi nodded and drove away.

~o~

"Hey, Matt?" Liana turned to Matt.

"Yeah?" Not taking his eyes from the road.

"You love me?"

Matt turned to Liana as if she was grew another head. "Of course I do, Liana." Matt said, taking her hand within his. "I love you." Matt kissed her hand.

"Just curious."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you've been acting differently since the camping trip."

"Oh? Well, I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way."

"You didn't hurt me, I'm just worried."

Matt stopped at a red light. He turned to Liana. He held her face in his hands.

"I love you and only you." With that Matt kissed Liana softly.

The light turned and Matt drove to Liana's house.

"I don't want to sound pushy or anything, but you've been acting differently too. Something wrong?" Matt asked.

Liana looked down to her hands, she hesitated, then she smiled. "Well you know, high school's over and we're going off to college. It's a big step."

"Good point." Matt smiled.

It was pass five when Matt dropped off Liana and headed to his house that he shared with his dad. Matt stepped out of his car and the sun was starting to set. The sky was colored with orange and blue clouds. Matt took the stairs two at a time. Digging for his keys, Matt took out a picture. It was Mimi in her graduation gown and diploma in hand. She had given the pictures to her friends when they were done taking the test. Matt took the time to stare at Mimi of how pretty she was. Matt suddenly remembered the scene with him and her. He was so dangerous close and he wanted to get closer. Then Liana came into mind. Shaking his head, Matt put the picture back in his pocket. He had Liana now and Mimi was now just his past.

Opening the door, Matt stepped into the house. He entered the living and saw T.K. and Kari sitting on the couch. No TV on. Nothing was on. The young couple was sitting quietly and staring at Matt as he picked up the mail on the table.

"What's wrong with you two?" Matt asked, sorting through the mail.

T.K. shook his head, "Nothing."

"Nothing? Then what were you two doing?"

"Homework." Kari spoke up.

"Riiiight. Then where's the so called homework?" Matt eyed them.

"Hmm"

"Kitchen."

Matt looked over his shoulder, "Nothing's there."

"You know what? We didn't bring it…we, we were just reading." T.K. said.

"Hmm," Matt smiled, walking to his room and said before entering, "You guys were making out."

T.K. and Kari blushed.

T.K. smiled at Kari, "Busted."

~o~

"Come on, you stupid car! No, wait…my beautiful car. Please start for me." Mimi cooed to the car, hoping the car would start if she spoke nice to it. Mimi turned the key again, but the car did not start. She looked around for the source of the problem with the car. It didn't have any gas. Groaning, Mimi walked back to her house. She opened the door and dialed on the phone. After a few minutes everyone was busy, except…Mimi dialed and held the phone to her ear. It rang once, twice…

"Hello?"

"Sorry, I know today's the marathon of 'The Godfather', but my car's out of gas and I need to go to the counsel office to talk with a counsel 'cause we can't make appointment, but we can go there 'til I can speak with a counselor. So, could you take me to Odaiba College? I'm sorry, please?"

"It's okay, I bought the movie a long time ago…"

"But too lazy to push play?"

"Yep."

"So, could you?"

"What?"

"Take me to the college?"

"Oh right, sure. I'll be right there."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

Ten minutes, Mimi locked the bolt to her door. She walked to the sidewalk, when Matt's car pulled over. She climbed into the car and Matt drove away. They got there and walked into the counsel office. A line of people formed from the office to the end of the building.

"I guess I won't be watching that marathon after all." Matt signed.

Mimi turned to him, "Go watch it. I'll wait, then I'll call Tai to pick me up."

Matt shook his head, "Nah…I'll wait with you."

It was seven in the morning and the counsel office wasn't open yet. It opened at eight, which left Matt and Mimi waiting for an hour before the line moved. It was pass eight and the line was moving slow. Mimi sent Matt up to the front office to sign in her name and social security number. Matt asked a lady, who worked there how long the counselors were going to be finished with the students. She replied with a sorry and she said there was only three counselors in. Matt reported back to Mimi.

"It's thirty minutes per student and there are only three counselors."

"What? Damn…I'm so sorry, Matt, for dragging you all this way."

"It's no problem. Besides it gives us time to talk about the old times." Matt smiled, sitting down beside Mimi.

They talked about their childhood. How fun it was. They talked about the good and hard times. About the digiworld and how they miss Gabumon and Palmon. They talked about school. Her years in America and his years in a band. Their graduations and camping trip, then they stopped.

Once and awhile the line moved a little.

Silence.

"So, how about that…"

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that about? Back in the camping trip, at the pond?" Mimi asked, not looking at him.

"…Dunno. Just a mistake, I think. I reacted the wrong way."

"Oh."

"I…"

"Mimi Tachikawa?" Someone called.

Mimi jumped up and ran to the speaker, Matt followed her.

"Here, I'm here!"

"Hello Mimi." The counselor said and entered her office with Mimi and Matt behind.

Matt was driving Mimi when he said, "Need to head to the gas station. Out of gas."

Matt walked to the booth, told the register the number, and paid him. Walking back, Matt placed his change into his wallet. The gas started to pump into the car when Matt placed the pumper into the car. Opening the car door, Matt found Mimi gone. Matt looked over to the backseats, she wasn't there. Matt walked to the other side of Mimi's seat, but she wasn't there either. Matt scanned the whole area of the station. Matt ran to his side of the driver seat, watching the cars pass by on the street when Matt crushed into someone. Bags of snacks dropped to the floor.

"Sorry, Matt." Mimi squatted and picked up the bags.

Matt helped her pick off the last of the bags. "When did you go inside the store, I didn't see you?"

"A while back, I was kinda hungry. Peanuts?" Mimi handed him a bag of salted peanuts and sat on her side of the car, waiting for him.

~o~

Days passed. Coming out of the shower, Mimi picked a piece of paper and her phone. Dialing, she heard the phone ring. The machine picked up. It was the new thing. Register right over the phone. Smiling, Mimi pushed buttons after hearing what the machine was instructing her to do. Mimi pulled the phone from her ear. Confused, Mimi tried again. Still confused, Mimi didn't know what was wrong with the machine on the phone. Mimi gave up and hanged up. Fixing herself, Mimi grabbed her purse and drove to the college to register there and asked about that stupid, confusing machine on the other side of the phone. Mimi headed to the freeway. It was a lot faster to travel without stoplights.

Mimi parked the car and came out. Grabbing her cell phone, Mimi headed out to the admission office. Filling out an application, she stood in line with another people. Mimi waited a few before it was her turn. The lady gestured her hand and said, "Can I help the next person?" Mimi said hi and the middle aged lady what classes she wanted. The lady just nodded and typed in her computer. Mimi asked what was wrong the machine over the phone registration. The lady replied it was having problems and the students can't register over the phone and they have to here by person.

"Ok Miss Tachikawa, you're all set."

"Thank you."

Mimi took the schedule paper and left the office. Walking to her car, Mimi was looking over the classes. She would start pass seven and finish at noon.

Is this shorter and boring than usual? Hmm…I guess didn't write that much. Sorry for the shortest. I'll try to write longer and funnier for the next chapter. Please review…thanx.


	4. Breakup

Filling the Space

By: nightmaiden

AN: Hey thanks for the reviews, it's something than nothing. Well, here is the four chapter to Filling the Space…enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or characters…

Chapter 4

Breakup

"What!?" Mimi started laughing

The rain poured outside a small coffee shop. The room was dark, due to the gray shadows growing outside. Jazz music was playing softly in the background, which annoyed a few people in the coffeehouse. The aroma of coffee lingered in the air filling in the lungs of coffee lovers all around. Tables were arranged for the customers' liking. Some were set up by the windows, next to walls of art, and in the middle of the room. A customer was by the register, ordering his drink. The workers repeated what the customer had said to the coffee makers. By the entrance, a man with a long black coat sat drinking his coffee and peeling at a newspaper. Two girls sat by the windows, chatting and drinking. A young man sat with his laptop in front of him. Mimi, Izzy, and Joe sat by the windows, looking at beyond the rain to the streets once in a while and drinking their coffee. Joe had just finished telling Mimi about Izzy and Penny at a party last year.

"She tricked me into doing it. They spiked the punch." Izzy said angrily.

"Hmm...I should beat the crap out of her." Mimi sipped her drink.

"Could you?"

Mimi started laughing again.

"Sorry, but I don't have her address or number."

"I'll give it to you now."

Mimi smiled, but shook her head much to Izzy's dismal.

"How's school going for you and the others?" Joe asked, sipping his coffee.

"It's pretty hard. And it's fun too. In one of my classes, there's this guy who can't stop talking. He talks and talks and doesn't stop when our instructor's giving our lecture. He just interrupted out of no where or he says stupid jokes. Dunno, he's a bit weird or something."

"What me to beat the crap out of him?"

"Please."

"If you beat the crap out of Penny."

They all started laughing.

"Hey, I have to go. School papers." Joe took his final sip.

"Same here."

"Yeah, me too. We should do this more often." Mimi smiled, grabbing her purse.

Joe shook his head, "My treat." He placed some yen on the table.

~o~

"Hey Kari! Wait up!"

The cold air blew gently against the streets of Odaiba. Cars drove by on the lone icy streets. Trees were frozen and slowly dying. Dead leaves waved and rustled, dancing with the strong wind. The sidewalk had surprisingly froze, leaving the people to step cautiously. Heavy clouds illustrated the large sky, leaving no hint of the blue sky and yellow bright sun. A few people walked with umbrellas as the rain poured down from the formed gray clouds. Windows from cars and houses were frosted with white crusts. Winter had finally arrived, leaving the good people of Japan retreating to their warm houses. High school had came to Kari and the others faster then they had thought. College had also started for Tai and the others. Kari turned and found Davis across the street on the sidewalk. He looked both sides of the street before jogging up to her.

"Hey, Davis." Kari smiled.

"Hey…here, let me help you." Davis insisted, holding the grocery bag Kari once had.

Kari nodded her thanks, "Here, fold your umbrella and we'll share mine. It's big enough for two."

Davis folded his and stepped closer to Kari, under the black umbrella holding the bag. They walked in silent.

"Hey, I finally found the answer to that one problem we had trouble in Math." Kari said to Davis since they both had Math class together.

"Yeah? Cool. You have help me with it 'cause I don't know a damn." Davis and Kari laughed.

"Sure, I'm heading home right now. So we'll study a little."

Davis beamed, "Cool, it's a da-…deal."

Kari and Davis entered the apartment complex. They took a long hall, then took a right. Kari pushed a button to take the elevator. The elevator hummed as it made up, leading to the 3rd floor. The doors slide open, Kari and Davis stepped up to the door. Unlocking it, Kari and Davis took off they shoes. They found Tai lapping on the couch and had the TV on. Kari put away the wet umbrellas and Davis placed the bag on the kitchen table. Kari gestured Davis to follow her. They slowly walked up to the couch. Tai snored softly, the remote resting on his chest, and with his arm beneath his head. Kari giggled as she spotted a little drool forming at the corner of his opened mouth. Kari brought her finger to her lips telling Davis to stay quiet. 

The young girl entered her kitchen, then returned with a cup of water or something, Davis couldn't tell what it was, but he knew it wasn't water from Kari's evil grin. Kari tiptoed to Tai. Davis watched as Kari slowly tilted the cup. Tai signed deeply, then continued snoring. Davis tried to control his smirking with his hand. The liquid poured from the cup to Tai's opened mouth. After seconds, Tai choked and coughed. He fell from the couch with a thud on the carpet. He continued coughing. Kari and Davis burst into laughter. Tai looked over to them angrily and continued to take the pickle juice taste from his mouth and tongue.

"I keep telling you Tai, never sleep with your mouth open." Kari continued laughing, with Davis on the floor, laughing.

Tai had them both in a headlock within a flash. Kari and Davis continued laughing despite the action towards them. The phone rang and Tai pressed the speaker button with his toe.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Tai."

"Hey, Sora."

"Tai, what's going on over there?" Sora's voice came from the small machine.

"Nothing, just slaughtering some cows."

"Hey, are you calling me fat?" Kari joked, still laughing.

"Just 'cause I eat a lot, doesn't mean I'm a cow." Davis smirked, joining with Kari's laughter.

"Davis? Kari?" Sora asked from the other side of the phone.

"Yeah?" Both said, smirking.

"I'm punishing them for pouring pickle juice in my mouth while I was asleep." Tai rustled with Kari and Davis' hair.

"Again?"

Kari and Davis burst into a new fresh of laughter. Tai gritted his teeth, remembering the same incident with his young sister and his soccer freak pouring the pickle juice into his throat. Tai forbidded for a flash back. Tai thought of something and grinned.

"Sora, gotta go. I'll call you back."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Tai pushed the button again, ending the call.

"Armpit smelling contest." And with that, Tai dragged Kari and Davis' faces into his armpit. Kari and Davis flung their arms wildly, tying to wiggle free, but Tai held them in place. He let go and Kari and Davis breathed for air. It was Tai's turn to start laughing. Then he headed to the restroom to wash out the taste from his mouth.

After Kari put away the food, she and Davis headed to her room. Davis sat nervously as he took in the room that belongs to whom sets his heart into circles of bliss. Light soaked up the room, leaving the shadows into the depths of behind objects. Fading clicks from the rain against the window was the only sound that can be heard. Along with Davis' beating heart as Kari stepped into the room with a tray of hot cocoa and cookies. Davis took his cup and sipped. The sweet hot aroma filled his senses leaving nothing, but bliss floating in the air. The warm sweet liquid cleared off any beginning illnesses. This morning, Davis' throat ached which was forming into a sore throat, but the cocoa smoothed it away.

"Gee Kari, what's your secret ingredient?"

Kari blushed, "Well, I go to this store and buy little packets that say 'hot cocoa' on it."

"Where can I find this store? Heaven?" Davis grinned innocently.

Kari laughed, "You're too sweet, Davis."

"Not like this heavenly cocoa." Davis took another sip.

They finished their cocoas and cookies. The rain had stopped. Davis sat on the floor with his back lying against her bed with Kari, lying on her stomach looking over his shoulder.

"That's it!? But Mr. Sita had it longer."

"That's what you call a short-cut."

"Wha?"

"Hey guys…homework?"

Kari and Davis turned their heads to the door. T.K. walked over from the door and sat next to Davis with Kari looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Our math teacher has it hard for us…cookie?" Davis offered a half-eaten cookie to T.K. Kari smiled. T.K. looked at it then shook his head.

"Nah, I'm not-"

"It's Kari's cookie."

"Alright." T.K. took the cookie, chewed and swallowed.

"Oh wait, it's mine." Davis looked up with his finger on his chin, changing his mind.

Davis and Kari started laughing as T.K.'s face turned blue.

"Ha…ha…very funny." T.K. said to the two.

Davis wiped a tear and stood up. "Well, I gotta go. Thanks for the help, Kari." Davis placed his hand on her shoulder. He said his byes to the two and left. T.K. signed with Kari smirking against her pillow. T.K. rose an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You ate Davis' cookie." And laughed against the pillow again.

"…Hey, I'll need to get that taste from my mouth." T.K. grinned leaning his lips to hers.

"You know," Kari said when they parted, "It's like kissing Davis with that cookie still in your mouth."

T.K. looked shocked, "Be right back." Then T.K. ran into the hall to the restroom to clean his mouth with mouthwash. Kari smiled, rolling on her bed.

~o~

An alarm clock sound off and Matt woke up immediately. He dropped to the floor in the process of silencing the loud clock. Matt remained on the floor, cursing, too tired to get up. The sun started to pour into his room, then faded away as the clouds conquered around it, leaving gray light fill into his room. The alarm set off again, Matt grabbed the clock and dragged it to the floor with him. Seconds later the alarm stopped. Groaning, Matt rubbed his head as he walked zombie like to the restroom. Matt was washing his face when the phone rang suddenly. It rang several times before the machine picked up.

"Ishida, do whatever you have to do. Beep."

"Matt? …Hey, it me Liana. Just wanted to say hi…I know you're probably still asleep. I'm at school right now…Do you think we should talk?…Well I'll see you at break. Okay?…Bye. Beep." Liana's voice faded away.

Matt came out of the restroom while brushing his teeth. He lifted an eyebrow wondering what Liana had to talk about. She sounded worried. Matt widen his eyes. She doesn't think there is something between him and Mimi? Quickly finishing up, Matt locked his door to the house and drove in his car to school.

Matt parked and headed to the building of his first class. He drew his hands deeper into his long black coat's pockets, warming his hands from the cold.

"Hey, Matt!"

Matt turned and found Sora walking towards him.

He smiled, "Hey, Sora."

They walked to their familiar route to their class, which they shared. 

"She said that?" Sora asked Matt as they continued walking.

"Yeah, I dunno…maybe she knows there's something between me and Mimi…shit." Matt realized his mistake. He couldn't stop himself in time.

Sora stopped in her tracks, "Wha? You and Mimi? What's there between you and Mimi?" She turned and asked.

Matt looked around for any people around, "If I tell you this, you won't say anything to anyone."

Sora nodded, a little worried.

"At the camping trip, when we went fishing all together. And after the dock collapsed under us. Mimi stopped and sat near the pond. I saw her and walked up to her. I sat with her and we talked a little." Matt closed his and said, "Then we almost kissed, but Liana stopped us."

"Did she see?"

"No. She called out before she found us."

Silence.

"Ain't you going to say something? Like how of an idiot I am? Or how stupid I can be?" Matt looked at Sora square in the eye, but Sora said nothing.

She shook her head, "You still have feelings for her."

Matt almost fell over, "Mimi?" 

Sora nodded.

"No wait! You have it the wrong way. Yes, I did had feelings for Mimi, but that was long ago. After she left for America, I was devastated. But then I grew out of it. I met Liana and I knew she was the one for me. Mimi was just one of my good friends."

Sora just looked at him, then continued walking to their class.

"Wait! That's it? Say something." Matt grabbed Sora's shoulders.

"It's your only problem, Matt. You have to figure something out for yourself." Sora stopped and said, "I hope your right about Liana." Then Sora left.

Matt understood and left Sora alone. They walked in silence. Once at the door Matt opened the door for Sora. She smiled her thanks. Tai was already on his computer, working.

"Wow, Tai's working before class started."

Then Tai started laughing. Sora and Matt sweatdropped as Tai was chatting with someone online.

"What?" Tai turned his head to his friends.

Sora and Matt looked at each other and shook their heads, forgetting their conversation earlier.

~o~

Class was over and Matt, Sora, and Tai were packing up. They left and half way to the cafeteria, they found Mimi and Izzy sitting on a bench, talking. They greeted each other and continued to head out to the cafeteria where Liana was meeting them. A few other students walked from one place to another. The group entered the building of food how Tai had put it and ordered their food. After paying, the group sat down and talked, waiting for Liana to arrive. Matt was talking to Izzy when he turned his head a bit to the left. He looked shocked.

"What the hell?" Matt said, getting the others' attention. He got up and ran to a table. The others saw Matt roughly grabbing a guys' collar and brought him up to stand, then Matt punched him hard in the face. Sora and Mimi gasped. Tai and Izzy got up and ran towards Matt.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Matt yelled. Other people were looking.

The another man stepped back from the blow. Blood tickled down his mouth. "Why you little…" Then he rammed into Matt. They were both on the floor. Tai and Izzy pulled the two fighters from each other.

"Matt stop!"

Matt turned and Liana was beside him. "I'm sorry, Matt. But it's over between us."

Matt stopped. He looked at Liana, her eyes were cast down to the floor.

"What's going on here!" A young woman about the age of twenties stepped up from the crowd. The others recognized her from the placement test they took. Mina Blye. She wore black jeans and a small sweater, showing off her figure and chest. Her blonde hair was held down to her mid back. Her glasses still remained. She looked from one boy to the other. Her arms folded over her chest.

"I thought I never see you young kids again." Blye smiled to Matt and his friends. Then her greens flashed into anger. "There's nothing to see anymore. Break it up." She told the people around. Matt and the others left the cafeteria. Tai, Sora, and Izzy had class in five minutes, which left Mimi and Matt alone. They were outside cafeteria. Mimi leaned on the wall with Matt washing a cut on his face, which his opponent had gave him. Mimi looked around, wanting to say something. But she was lost of words. Then Ms. Blye came along. Mimi gave her sheepish sleep. The woman returned it. She too leaned on the wall with Mimi. Matt felt her presence, but he kept his head down, facing the drinking fountain. He drank some water then spat it out, drawing out the blood.

"I could have called the police."

Both Mimi and Matt stared at the ground.

"But I didn't want to…since it wasn't my job to." Mina laughed, "Come on, you two. Follow me."

Matt and Mimi followed Mina to a building. They walked down a hall and entered an office.

"You're a counselor?" Mimi sat down.

"Sometimes. I'm a counselor if I want to be and a substitute if the stupid teacher decides to take a vacation break early. Here, might want to cover that wound." Mina gave Matt a bandage for the open wound on his cheek. 

Mina sat in her chair with Mimi and Matt sitting opposite of her. Mina leaned against her chair, looking from Matt to Mimi. The teens watched her as well.

"So, you guys want to talk?"

Matt cast he eyes to the ground. Mimi bit her lower lip. Mina continued.

"Well then, I'll see you guys later. Hopefully seeking for help. You know? School work. Classes. Anything school related. Or maybe not. But just come to me for anything. Oh, I'm not should if you guys forgot my name, but it's Mina Blye. You can call me Mina or Blye." she offered her hand.

"Mimi Tachikawa."

"Matt Ishida."

"Yamato Ishida? You're a very good singer, Matt. Well I'll see you guys later."

~o~

Mimi was walking to her car when she saw Liana with the guy, who Matt punched earlier. Mimi saw them kiss, which left Mimi's heart ache for Matt. She saw them talk, then Liana shook her head, then kissed him again before he entered his car and left. Liana looked up to the sky.

"Liana?" Mimi walked up to her.

"I messed anything up, didn't I?"

The wind gently blew. Clouds moved slowly, revealing the sun for a short time before disappearing again. Trees were left naked with all the leaves dying or sent away as the wind increased. Bird flew from tree to tree. The park was silent, a few children ran around with their parents near by. Cars passed by on the street. Mimi and Liana were sitting on a bench near a playground.

"How?"

"I dunno, I met him on the Internet a few months ago. We hanged out in the mall, in the park, at school when Matt wasn't around. We became really good friends. He was so nice to me. I mean, Matt was sweet and nice to me, but he was different from Matt. And I noticed Matt wasn't himself lately, since the camping trip."

Mimi flinched, but kept quiet.

"So, that it!? How can you break his heart?" Mimi yelled.

Liana looked down, mist in her eyes. "I guess, I don't love him no more." Then she started to cry.

Mimi was surprised, "Liana, don't cry. I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you have to know that Matt really loved you."

"He loves someone else, even though he won't admit it." Liana laughed between her tears. "And I'm not angry at him."

Mimi placed her hand on Liana's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Liana shook her head.

"I hope we could still stay friends." Mimi said.

"Of course, but Matt may think differ."

"He just needs to cool his head, that's all."

"I hope so."

Hmm…turned out better than I thought. Plz R&R. 'Til next time…hopefully.


	5. Daily Routine

Filling the Space

By: nightmaiden

AN: Hey people. I bet some of you want this story to end, right? Well, I'm not even close to finishing. ^_^ Need so much chapters to finish. But don't worry, I got a outline of my chapters of what is going to happen on the way, so I won't got writer's block too soon in the future. And I won't start another story without finishing this one first. For the sake of the readers(you) to love this story. Well enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own Digimon, you know? Liana, Mina Blye, and William (a new character) are mine.

Chapter 5

Daily Routine

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"…Hello?…"

"Matt?"

"…What?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know how you were doing."

"Just peachy…"

"What happened to your answering machine? It didn't pick up."

"…Dunno…I think at the 10th time smashing it against the wall did it."

"Oh…Wha'cha doing now?"

"Watching TV."

"About what?"

"Dunno."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Flipping through channels."

"How long have been you doing that?"

"Hmm…twenty minutes?"

The person on the other side of the phone signed, "Matt-"

"Ain't you late for class?"

"No, I don't start for another hour. Which means we could talk 'til then."

"Oh joy…Hey, Sora. Gotta go."

Her responds faded as Matt took the phone from his ear, pressed 'off' and threw it on the couch. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a coke and laid back on the couch, grabbing the remote.

Click…click…click…click

Matt hasn't been acting the same lately. The others noticed that, the day after when Liana broke the news of their so-called good relationship for two years. Liana hadn't called him or made any contact with the others. She figured, she should listen to Mimi and let Matt cool down for a few days. Matt has missed classes and the others helped out to bring notes, schoolwork, and homework to him. He didn't want to talk with anyone. He just wanted to be left alone. His dad forced him to buy another phone since Matt broken the first one. The dents on the wall of the living room told all truth. He was going to have to pay for that too. All shit had down to hell for this pass week. The rain banged against the wall, leaving Matt to find something else annoying. The room was dark with light dancing across the living room as the TV showed another pointless commercial. Matt thought for a moment, then reached for the phone and dialed.

~o~

Mimi just ate a large piece of pancakes when the phone rang. She signed and rolled her eyes. Had to be now. Mimi cursed in her mind as she chewed faster to swallow the remains in her mouth. Mimi stood up and swallowed her food down without milk.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mimi."

"Oh hi, Matt."

"Listen, I can't make it for our first class. Could you take notes or grab any homework for me?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks, bye."

"Wait." But the phone cut short. Mimi softly said bye even though Matt said his bye, then placed the phone back.

Mimi drank her milk and looked out the window. The rain continued to pour the heaven tears to the dark, grey earth. Trees branches dangled miserable against the strong wind and rain. A thick gray fog spread across the city. It remained Mimi of a certain evil vampire digimon when he tried to conquer earth in order to find the 8th digidestined. This gave Mimi a creepy feeling. But everything was over. Gray clouds floated over head the lands, leaving a dark dim light. No bright light shined.

Brushing her teeth, Mimi brushed her chestnut hair. Held it up with a ponytail, with her bangs framing her face. She removed the toothbrush from her mouth and washed it. She washed her hands and left the restroom. She entered her room. She turned off the radio, grabbed her coat, handbag, and keys. Once outside, Mimi closed the door, opened her umbrella, and made her way to the car. She started the engine and waited a moment for the engine to warm up. Looking both ways, Mimi exited from the driveway and into the street. The wind shield wipers repeated eagerly to remove the hard rain as Mimi drove to school.

The rain poured cats and dogs when Mimi drove and parked her car to the student parking. Mimi turned off the engine and placed some last minute make-up. Gathering all her stuff, Mimi opened the door, and opened the umbrella. Mimi closed the door and wore her handbag in place. She took a step when suddenly Mimi felt herself trip on the curb, which she did not see. Everything turned blurry. Time seem have had stopped as her eyes flashed before her eyes. Mimi softly cursed as she was going to feel the impact. There was nothing that she could do in time. Then all that was blurry had stopped. Confused, Mimi froze in place, wondering what had happen. The rain kept coming down.

"Careful there. Those curbs can be real killers." Someone joked.

Mimi turned and faced her helper. Under his umbrella, Mimi noted the rich dark brown hair. It was short and in spikes on the front. His deep flame eyes glowed fire in the gray surrounding. His white perfect smile beamed down on Mimi. And as he smiled, two dimples appear on both cheeks, giving his twenty-three years the look of a teenage boy. He helped Mimi stand up straight. He wore a warm blue sweater over his lean, but muscular body. Mimi smiled.

"Thanks."

They stood quietly; neither of them knew what to say.

"I'm William. I came from America to focus my studies here."

"Yeah? I went to America to stay because my parents had jobs there. And now, I'm back home."

"Yeah? Wow that's cool. Sorry, but I gotta run…it was nice meeting you,-"

"Mimi. My name's Mimi."

"Well, hopefully I see you again, Mimi. Bye." Then William left.

Mimi waved her hand to his retreating figure. Mimi shook her head from some weird feelings she just felt.

"Woah, what just happened?"

~o~

After convincing teachers, Matt came back to school a week later. He worked hard to catch up with the class and raised his grades where he had left them. He acted normal with his friends, but avoid Liana as much of possible. It still hurt him to see Liana with someone else. And he hated himself for that. Bewildered and hurting slowly, Matt brought his courage up and talked with Liana. They talked and talked for hours. They recalled lives and events from their younger years. Like the old times before. This remained Matt of his talk with Mimi, but he focused on Liana. He asked for Liana's forgiveness for punching her new boyfriend in the face. From then on, Matt figured Liana wasn't for him. He and Liana stayed friends, but Liana's boyfriend, Matt didn't want to talk to or become friends with. Matt needed more time for that. Liana understood that. 

"Say cheese." Yolie took a step back.

"Cheese."

Click.

The digidestineds were at the park, celebrating Sora's birthday. They packed everything up and sat on benches, relaxing. For the first time, the sun shined as the clouds moved along. The wind blew gently.

"Who's up for tag?" Tai spoke up, ran in front of the group. The other watched him with strange looks.

"Oh yeah, I want to play," Izzy laughed then added with a sweatdrop. "Like ten years ago."

"Yeah, what does it look like, Tai? We're too old to play kid stuff." Matt said.

"Maybe for you. What? Too scared you can't keep with us?" Then Tai touched him on the shoulder as a tag.

"Hey!" Then Matt touched Kari for the tag. Kari didn't want to be it so she passed it to Joe then so on until all of them were running from each other. It alternated around. Sora chased Izzy. Izzy chased T.K., then he chased Ken. Tai was tagged and he teased everyone by running towards them, then changed directions for a new victim. Some rested while others were being chased until they had to run when the tagger came to them. The clouds covered the sun and earth was plunged into darkness again, but the others ignored it. Then the rain poured softly for a few minutes until it rain hard. The others cared less. They laughed and ran.

Cody caught up with Matt and tagged him. Mimi was the closeness to him and he chased after her. Mimi saw this. Laughing and running Matt and Mimi ran from the others. Mimi lost her footing. Matt caught her, but in the process he fell over too, bring Mimi down with him.

"You're it."

Mimi laughed with Matt on the ground. She stood up, but slipped on the mud and fell into Matt. They stopped laughing when they came face to face with each other. Suddenly thoughts came to mind when the same situation with them at the camping trip. But Liana was no more to them. Nothing stood in their way. The same radiation of his lips came closer to Mimi. Her sweet breaths rain down Matt's lips. Waiting for the contact. Matt brought his hand to Mimi's cheek, drawing her closer to him. They closed their eyes when their noses' touched. The rain poured down on their hot faces. They brushed lips, then fully on the mouth. The gray earth. The pouring rain. The windy air. They were all forgotten around the young couple. When they stopped, they stared at each other confused.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean too."

Mimi bit her lower lips, "It's okay. I guess it just happened."

"Hey you two! Come on before you catch your deaths here!" Called out Joe and the rain came harder.

~o~

Ring!

"Hello?"

"Haha! You too?"

"Yeah. Haha." Coughed Sora.

A day had passed to Sunday. The rain continued to drop. Due to the other day, the group became sick, which was funny to them. They parents stared at their children wondering what was funny about being sick. They just shook their heads and left them to recover. Sora laid under many blankets with a wet cloth on her forehead.

"So, how are you being treated?" Mimi coughed.

"Like a queen…cough!!" Sora choked out.

"Suuure." Mimi sniffed. She blew her nose.

"You know what? We should have a party of all of us sick." Sora laughed.

"But who would take of us?"

"…Good point." 

"Oh, William will."

"Who's William?"

"A guy I met back at school."

"Ooooh…do tell."

"Well, I just getting out of my car and I tripped on the curb."

"That's not good."

"Yeah, and he caught me before I kissed the cement."

"How does he look like?"

"He has dark brown hair. A little spiky on the front. Fire like eyes. Really nice. He's really strong too."

"Sounds hot. Hey, where do you meet him? You usually hang out with us."

"Between my classes. His class is next to mine and we talk until the teachers come."

"Good friends or really good friends?"

"Geez, Sora. I don't sleep with everyone I meet."

Sora shrugged. "People change."

"Anyways…we talk about everything. From childhood to our cars. He's really a sweet guy."

"It's too good to be true."

"But you have Tai."

"And?…Just kidding."

They both laughed. Then started coughing.

"No, I love Tai."

"Good."

"Tai!?"

"Yeah?"

"Oops, I forgot to mention. Tai's on the phone too. The three way phone." Mimi laughed, then coughed.

~o~

A month has passed and the group was having lunch. Mimi told them of a guy she was seeing. The others wanted to meet him. Matt was happy that Mimi finally found someone. Or was he? That kiss still bothered him. He didn't really meant to kiss her. It just happened. They were just friends. Right? Shaking his head, Matt followed Mimi's direction and found a guy walking towards them.

"Guys, this is William. William, this is Tai, Sora, Izzy, and Matt, my very good friends."

"Stop Mimi, you're making me blush." Tai laughed. The others joined.

"You have to ignore him sometimes." Sora said, hugging Tai.

"Sometimes? All the time, you mean." Matt muttered.

"I heard that."

"It's nice to meet you all." William smiled.

After finishing lunch, the group decided for a little walk around the school. Tai and Sora were leading the group to the anywhere. Mimi and Izzy were at the middle. Matt and William were at the back. Matt tried to slow for William to go ahead, but he kept his pace with Matt.

"So, I've heard you had a little thing for Mimi, huh?" William asked.

"That was a long time ago and that's not your business to know." Matt turned to William.

"Oh, but it is my business. I've heard you hurt Mimi by going out with your little girlfriend and leaving Mimi in the dust a long time ago. Now that Mimi is my girlfriend, I don't want you looking at her or causing her more pain." His fire eyes glowed.

"Hey, what you doing, guys? Come on." Mimi yelled from a far to them.

William smiled to Matt, "Coming." Then he caught up with Mimi. He put his arms around her.

Matt was left confused and angry.

~o~

Inside the school gym, T.K. ran across the court, around the players with ease. Dribbling the ball as he went and avoiding the opposite team. Sweat tickled down his face as he ran to the hoop. Some players ran with him and some ran after him. T.K. blocked everyone from his mind, focusing on his goal. A player became desperate and thrust his leg to trip T.K., but the blonde jumped over it and threw the ball into the hoop. The small group cheered. T.K. wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Davis, this isn't soccer." T.K. looked at Davis with an annoy face.

"Well, it should be. You're the only one who knows how play basketball. You beat us again. And I bet your team doesn't even get a chance to play."

T.K. looked to his team. Kari and Ken were sitting down at the sidelines. They smiled. Then everyone started laughing.

Matt and Mimi sat on the high bleachers, watching the little team laughing. Izzy sat by, working on his laptop.

"What are they laughing about?"

"Beats me."

"All right people! Move over, let the pros play next."

Matt and Mimi turned they heads and found Tai and Sora walking to T.K.'s game with a soccer ball tucked under Tai's arm.

Davis brighten, "Now, we're talking."

Matt and Mimi watched as Tai and Davis picked their teams. Sora, Ken, and Yolie were on Tai's team. Kari, T.K, and Cody were on Davis'. Matt flipped a coin as Tai and Davis called tails or heads. Matt showed Mimi the coin and Mmi called out the answer. Davis had the ball. The teams went into position, then the game started. Davis only had the ball for a second when Tai came and swooshed it from him. The ball flew pass T.K. The game was like a slaughterhouse. The ball went back and front. Matt and Mimi watched with interest, wondering who was going to win. Tai's team ending up winning.

"No brainer." Matt muttered. Mimi smiled to the victors.

Too tired…must stop…eat food…juuuuust kidding. I wouldn't do that to myself. ^_^ So, what do you think? Plz R&R. And enjoy your day

Peace out…


	6. Party at Tai's

Filling the Space

By: nightmaiden

AN: Nothing to say, just enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own nada de Digimon. (Nothing of) for the non-spanish speakers. I do own Liana, Mina Blye, William, and other names that I will mention in the story. Don't worry you don't have to remember them. They're just some friends.

Chapter 6

Party at Tai's

"A party? Where?"

"At Tai's house."

"What for? What's the occasion?"

"Nothing. Tai thought it would be a good idea."

"Oh, sure. I'm in."

"Great. It starts at eight sharp. See you there, Mimi. Bye."

"Bye, Sora."

Mimi placed the phone back. She sat down when the phone rang. With a sign, Mimi brought herself up again.

"Hello?"

"Hi, sweety."

"Oh hi, William."

"How was your day?"

"Good."

"How's your head?"

"It's good. It hurts a little. The bump's almost gone."

William smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, If I would have known you were behind me when that board whacked you, I would have jumped in front of you to take the hit."

"I know you would. It's not your fault."

"Sorry."

"Forget it. Hey, you wanna do something today?"

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"How about the movies?"

"Sounds good."

"Great. Pick me up in ten minutes."

"Sure thing. Bye."

"Bye."

William and Mimi decided to walk to the movies rather than drive. It was only three blocks from Mimi's apartment complex. The rain dropped upon their umbrella lightly. The wind blew, driving Mimi's hair to her left. Cars drove on each direction, passing the couple along. William bought the tickets and they had to wait in a long line, which left them in the rain. Time passed, finally letting William and Mimi to welcome the warm air in the movie theatres. Mimi removed her coat and sat beside William, enjoying the movie starting. When the movie was over, the rain stopped except the gray colors still gloom around the town.

"That was some big line for that movie, huh?"

"Yep."

"Hey, William. My friend's having a party at Tai's place tonight. Wanna come?"

"Tonight? Can't. I have this paper due tomorrow. I have to work on it or the teacher will have my neck."

"Oh, okay."

"Sorry, but hey, have fun tonight." William kissed Mimi on the forehead.

Once Mimi came home and William left to do his report, she turned on the TV.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"Hello?" Mimi answered the phone.

"Mimi?"

"Oh hi, Matt. What's up?"

"Not much, just wanted to talk to you." Matt answered.

"About what?"

"Anything. I'm bored over here."

"Oh? Why don't you come over?"

Silence.

"Matt?"

"I rather not."

"Oh okay. So, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Hmm…how about William?"

"William? What about him?"

"How did you guys meet?"

"At the parking lot, at school."

"Was that at the time when I called you about how I couldn't come to class?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing. Go on."

"Well I tripped on the curb and he caught me. And after that we became really good friends."

"Oh…Hey Mimi gotta go, thanks for the talk. Bye."

Again Matt hanged up before she could respond. Gazing at the phone, Mimi shrugged and went back to watching her shows.

~o~

"So, that's how they met. If only I came to school, rather than moaning over Liana. William probably wouldn't have been in the picture. Why, Mimi? Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Maybe it's because Mimi thought you were going to tried to win Liana's heart back and to be with her forever."

Matt tuned his head and found T.K. behind him, then turned back.

"Sora was right. I did have feelings for Mimi when I was with Liana."

T.K. wasn't surprised. He knew how Matt still had feelings for Mimi and visa verse. T.K. sat beside Matt, not saying a word.

"I'm so stupid."

"It's not your fault." T.K. pointed out.

"When Mimi left for America, I thought that was it. I thought I'll never see her again. Yeah, we talked on the phone, but it wasn't the same. I needed her here. Needed her…with me…I mean I waited for her, but she never came and still I waited for her. Than I thought she was with someone else. I tried to get over it. That's why I was with Liana, to forget Mimi. But when Mimi came to the graduation…I…"

T.K. patting Matt on the back.

"Now, she's with him…" Mist grew in his eyes.

"William? You know what? I never did like him. He seems too something that I don't like. I bet you, Mimi's gonna break his sorry heart." T.K laughed.

Matt smirked along with his younger brother.

"Well, have to run. Gotta get back home. Promised Kari I would come by her house. I hope all this works out for you, Matt." T.K. said, squeezed Matt's shoulder as comfort.

~o~

"But I don't want to leave." Kari smiled as Tai pushed her and T.K. out the door of their apartment.

"I have no time to argue with you. This party is for older adults only and you guys are under age."

"What you guys gonna do if it's adults only?" T.K. questioned Tai.

"That's none of your business."

"I'm gonna tell mom."

"Are you still using that line? Now beat it. Here, take some yen and go to the movies or something."

"Come on, T.K. We're not wanted." Kari put arm around T.K.'s shoulder.

Tai saw this, "Hey, no funny business! The movies then straight to Yolie's place for the sleep over. I mean it, Kari! I'll call Yolie right now."

Kari waved her bye as she and T.K. walked to the movies.

"Don't' worry too much. You have to trust Kari. Besides, T.K.'s with her. He won't let anything happen to her." Sora stood by Tai, watching the young couple figures' until they were mere shadows.

"Yeah, you're right." Tai closed the door and walked to the phone. He dialed.

"Who you calling?"

Tai glanced at her, then smiled, "Hello, Yolie?…Hey, it me Tai…I know this is short notice, but could Kari sleepover at your place for tonight?…Thanks…I'm having a party over here…No, you can't come…because it's adults' only…that's none of your business…No…no…no…talk to you later. Bye."

Sora sweatdropped as Tai turned off the phone.

"Well, now that's done. Let's finish up the party."

"You don't trust Kari, do you?"

"Nope."

~o~

"Hey, hope we'll not late." Izzy said, as he and Mimi stepped into the house.

"Nah, Joe's not here yet." Tai opened the door wider.

A few other teens were around the house, talking, eating, and drinking punch. They found Matt and Sora talking with Liana. Her new boyfriend wasn't at the party. Izzy went into the kitchen, talking with some friends. Mimi was about to head to Matt and Sora when there was a knock on the door. Mimi scanned for Tai, but he was nowhere to be found. Shrugging, Mimi opened the door and came in Joe.

"Hey, Mimi." He smiled.

"Hey. Go find Tai, so he'll know you're here." Mimi yelled over the music.

Joe nodded. Mimi shut the door and continued her walk to Matt and Sora. Matt was dressed in black. He held a punch cup in his hand. Sora wore blue jeans with a warm tan turtleneck sweater. She, too, had a punch drink. Liana was dressed in white clothes. She was eating a cookie. Mimi came up to them.

"Hey, guys." Mimi smiled.

Matt only nodded. Sora smiled at her friend. Liana waved and patted a spot next to her. Mimi sat and talked with them.

"What's William?" Sora took a sip of her punch.

"Oh, he has a paper due tomorrow." Mimi signed.

Matt muttered.

"What was that, Matt?"

He shook his head, taking a gulp from his drink.

"Yeah, I asked him. But he said no." Mimi told them.

"Oh. That's too bad." Sora took a drink.

"What about you, Liana?"

"No, he couldn't make it." Liana glanced at Matt, but he was looking at something else.

Hour passed as the party started. A few other friends came.

"Ah! Tai, get your feet out of my face." Someone yelled as others laughed.

"Who's butt is this?"

The music was turned down. The food was going. Some teens gathered around the four teens that were playing twister. Tai, Liana, and two other friends were trying to hold on. Others laughed. Then suddenly everyone fell over except Liana. She got up and stood up proud. She smiled.

"Yeah! Take that losers."

The lights went out.

"Well, that was a short victory."

After a few minutes the guests of friends left to head home. Everyone left except the Digidestineds. Tai found some candles and lit the room. The rain poured outside leaving the group in silence. Not knowing what to do.

"What do we do now?"

"Tell ghost stories?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Name that Mon?"

The lights came back to life. Tai and Joe were picking up any trash on the floor. Matt and Izzy washing the dishes while Sora and Mimi put away any games and brought pillows and blankets to the living room. Once the boys were done, they joined the girls on the couch. Sora, Mimi, and Izzy sat on the couch with Tai, Joe, and Matt on the floor. They faced the blank TV.

"So, what do we watch?"

"How about 'Enough'?"

The boys groaned.

"How about 'Triple X'?"

It was the girls' turn to groan. After a few minutes they ended up watching 'Enough' must to the boys' dismay. They passed around the popcorn and enjoyed the movie. When the movie was over and the credits rolled up. Sora sat up sleeping with Mimi had her head on her shoulder. Izzy was cuddled up against Mimi. Tai laid on the floor. Joe used Tai's leg as a pillow. Matt laid also on the floor. Mimi stirred in her sleep. Blinking her eyes awake, Mimi glanced around. She smiled when she saw Izzy next to her, nuzzled against her. Maybe too comfortable. Mimi gently pushed Izzy on his side of the couch. She carefully stepped over Joe and Matt, then stepped into the balcony. Mimi lean on the edge and tried to warm her arms. Mimi heard the sliding glass door open. Mimi turned and found Matt with a large blanket around him.

"Hi." Mimi turned back to the view.

"Hey." Matt whispered.

He saw her shiver, then walked up to her and shared the warm blanket with her. Mimi shyly smiled and pulled the blanket fully around her, giving Matt enough of the blanket.

"Thanks."

Matt nodded and joined her on the view.

"No. I mean, thanks for a lot of stuff. You've always been there for me. From thick to thin." Mimi continued on the view.

Matt swallowed, looking at her, "You know I would do anything for you, right?"

Mimi smiled, looking at him, "Yeah."

"Always."

Mimi smiled as she leaned on Matt's shoulder.

Hmm…R&R plz…this one's shorter…kind of rushed through it…I'll write more…


	7. Study Groups

Filling the Space

By: nightmaiden

AN: Hey, I have a treat for all of you readers. I made little drawings of my characters in this story. If you want to see how Liana, Mina Blye, and William looks like then e-mail me with your e-mail address included and I will send you their pictures of them. But if most of you, readers, don't want to know how they look like and have your own images of them, that's cool. Who doesn't? I do that. And if you could, you don't have to, but could tell me on your opinion(s) how they look in the reviews? Thanks. And don't worry if you have to wait for a week for it. I always check my e-mails every day. So maybe you'll get it today or tomorrow…Too much talking…here is the seventh chapter. Plz enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except Liana, Mina, and William…Please don't use them without my permission. Thank you.

Chapter 7

Study Groups

"Mimi! Wait!"

Just started her car and let the engine warm up, Mimi turned her head and found her father running to her. Wiping his brow, Mr. Tachikawa came to the car window.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but you can't use this car today. It needs to go through the smog test."

"What?"

Her father shrugged. Mimi turned off the engine and removed the keys. Mr. Tachikawa backed off when Mimi opened the door, got out of her car and ran into the house with her father behind her. She dropped her stuff and grabbed the phone. She couldn't call William. He was out of town. Then she dialed and waited.

"Hello?"

"Oh good, you're home."

"What's up?" Matt asked as he too was getting dressed.

"My car's down. Could you take me to school?"

"Sure. I'll be there in a short while."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

Mimi waited by her door, sitting down on the stairs, waiting for Matt. She was munching on a candy bar when Matt drove by. Mimi smiled and grabbed her stuff, heading to his car.

"Hey."

Matt smiled, "Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go." When she done putting on the safety belt.

Mimi took a bite out of her bar when Matt stopped at the red light.

"Bite?" Mimi held out her candy him.

"Thanks." Matt took a bite, "I haven't ate anything this morning."

"Me neither. I just grabbed this on my way out."

Matt smiled, then frowned. "Son of a…The parking's packed. Shit." He scanned for any empty spaces.

"Bummer."

Matt glanced at his car time. They only had seven minutes before their class started and still there were no parking spaces. They were in a row when a car on the other side came out from a parking space.

"There." Matt pointed to the right. There were still three cars ahead of them. "Mimi, could you go and save that spot?"

She turned her head, her eyes wide. "What?"

"Please, could you save that spot? For me?"

"Wha?" She was speechless.

"Come on, we only have five minutes before class starts. Please?"

"You want me to stand there?"

"Yeah."

"What if someone wants the spot?"

"Don't let them."

"I don't know."

"Come on, we're late as we know it. Please?"

"Fine." Mimi grabbed her bag and got out of the car.

Mimi shut the door hard. Placing her handbag over her shoulder, Mimi walked to the empty spot and waited for Matt. Mimi had her back against the cars that were passing her. She heard a car come near her, then the car beeped. Mimi turned around. It was older man in his forties with his pickup, wanted the girl to move.

"Hey, move it!" He shouted.

"I'm waiting for a friend." Mimi turned her back to the old man.

"I don't care! Move it!"

"Go somewhere else far. You'll need the exercise." Mimi referred to his over-weigh pack. 

The man became angry, "Get off the space, bitch!"

Mimi did not like his attitude, "Screw you!" Then she flipped him the finger before turning her back to him again.

The man cursed to Mimi, then left with a middle finger to her.

It felt like infinity waiting for Matt as other cars passed her. When Matt finally came, Mimi moved for him and walked away, not waiting for him. Matt quickly turned off the engine, stepped out with his stuff, and ran after Mimi.

"Hey Mimi, wait up."

Mimi walked faster.

"Mimi, I'm sorry. We were really late. Look, I would have gone and saved that spot if you were the driver…Mimi."

Mimi ignored him and walked down some stairs.

"Mimi, I said I'm sorry."

But Mimi still ignored him. Matt only smiled, following her. Feeling embarrassed, Mimi didn't speak to him for a week.

~o~

Mimi signed in to talk with Mina for counseling. She walked down the hall and at the end of the line when her name was called. Confused, Mimi turned around and walked to the office. Mina was smiling at her. She nodded for Mimi to come into her office. Mina sat in her chair, typed a few words in the computer. Mimi sat in her chair, facing Ms. Blye.

"I just barely put my name on the list. There were at least ten students ahead of me."

"I didn't feel like talking with them. It's all the same stuff. Very boring. No doubt you are going to say the same thing, I bet?" She stopped typing

"Well yea-"

"You don't have to worry about it. You still have time before you decide of what you want to be."

"Wait…How did you know that was my question?" Mimi eyed the older adult.

"That is the number one question in all students. Blah blah blah."

"Oh."

"You hungry? Cause I am. Let's go get a bite to eat." Mina grabbed her purse.

Mimi was taken a back, "But your counseling with those other students."

"Ah, Jim will do it." Blye referred to the other counselor next to her office. "Come on."

"Ms. Blye, where are you going?" Asked a lady from the front desk.

"Oh, I'm gonna take my daughter out to lunch." She put her arm around Mimi's shoulders.

"Daughter?"

"Daughter?" Mimi spoke.

"Oh, she loves to play those kind of games. Yes, I am your mother. I'm taking my break now, I'll come back soon." Mina pushed Mimi out the door.

"…okay…" the woman said in confusion.

Mina Blye and Mimi came out the building. Mina started laughing. Mimi only smiled, still confused. They reached the cafeteria and ordered their food. They sat down. Mina took a bite out of her sandwich.

"So, how are you doing in your classes?"

"Good."

"Having any troubles?"

"No."

"That's good."

"Why did you say that I was your daughter?"

"I needed to get out of there. I needed a reason. She wouldn't have let me take my break so soon."

"Who?"

"That lady at the front desk. I forgot her name. Anyways, she's new and she can be a pain in the ass. Well, I don't blame her. I can be sometimes a pain in the ass." Blye smiled as she took another bite. "Where's your boyfriend…Matt, was it?"

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend. He's just a good friend. Well now."

"How so?"

"Well, it like a week ago and I couldn't use my car, so I called him to take me to school. The parking was packed and he asked me to hold an empty space."

"He did?"

"Yeah…I did and someone cursed me off and when Matt came I was mad at him and I didn't talk to him for a week."

"Serves him right." Mina laughed.

"Yeah, he still saying 'sorry' right now."

"Poor guy."

"Yep, but I do have a boyfriend. His name's William. He's really sweet and nice to me."

"Oh that's nice-"

"Ms. Blye?" A student came up.

"Yes?"

"Could I talk to you?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yeah, I'm not counseling right now."

"Oh, okay." The student was leaving.

Mina spoke up, "Hey, take whatever is comfortable to you. Don't listen to what others say. It's your choice."

The student looked at Blye. Then she nodded, smiling.

Mimi looked at the leaving student. "What was she going to talk about?"

"Her friends wants her to take photo class, but she wants to take art. I had her before with that same problem."

~o~

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"…what?"

"Good morning to you too." Tai sweatdropped.

"…yawn…what do you want?"

"Nothing…I just wanted to remind you not to forget about the study at the library we have to do...today."

"School!?" Mimi fell off the bed. She glanced to the clock, she only had twenty minutes before her class started. "I'm late!"

Mimi dressed while she brushed her teeth. She stumbled while eating her breakfast and gathering her school work into her handbag. Her parents sat in the kitchen when Mimi ran around. The phone rang. Mimi reached for it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, honey."

"Hi William."

"How are you?"

"Good. Hey, I have to got going."

"Where you going?"

"School. I'm really late right now."

"Oh, sorry. Wanna have lunch at your break?"

"Can't. I have to go to a study group with my friends."

Silence.

"Oh, is your blonde friend gonna be there?"

"Matt? Yeah, he is gonna be there."

"Does he have to?"

Mimi stopped at what she was doing, "What do you mean? He's one of my good friends."

"I just don't like him."

"You don't have to like him. He's my friend. I'm not going to stop being he's friend because you don't like him, William."

"I don't want-"

"You know what…I have to get going, bye." Mimi rolled her eyes as she hanged up the phone.

Mimi looked at the phone, wondering what was wrong with William so suddenly. Mimi signed. She kissed and said her good byes to her parents before she left the house and into her car. She went an extra ten into the normal speed limit. At stoplights, Mimi brushed her hair and applied her make-up. She groaned when she saw the parking lot. It was packed and she didn't feel like walking a long distance from school. Suddenly someone was going out of a space.

"Thank you." Mimi looked up to the sky.

She parked and ran to her class. When she came closer to the class, her classmates were outside. The instructor was no where to be found. Mimi walked up to Izzy and tried to catch her breath.

"Where's the instructor?"

"He's not here yet." Izzy signed.

"What? That mother f-"

"Your instructor's not here. He called in sick. Go home." Mina announced to the students.

"Wait. You can be a teacher, can't you? Teach us today." A student looked over to Mina.

Mina rose an eyebrow, "You kidding? This is my break. Go home." Then she walked away.

Mimi and Izzy looked at each other. "I guess we'll just have to go to the study room early."

Mimi nodded. She and Izzy waited about an hour before the others came into the room. Liana came along too.

"Okay, so what are we studying about?" Tai asked.

"History."

"First, I think we should test each other to see what we know about history." Izzy purposed.

"Who goes first?"

There was a knock on the door. The group looked over and found William stepping into the room. He smiled to Mimi, but glared at Matt.

"William, what are you doing here?" Mimi asked.

"I came to take you out to lunch."

"William I told you, I have a study group to finish."

"Yeah, but you guys been studying for a hour all ready."

"We need more time than that, William." Matt said, but his voice changed in bitterly when he said his name.

"You shut up! I didn't ask you. Come on, Mimi." William grabbed Mimi around the wrist and pulled her forcefully from her chair.

"Oww, William. You're hurting me." Mimi tried to pull away.

"Let's go."

Matt pushed away from his chair. He grabbed William around his shirt collar and pushed him against the wall. William let go of Mimi and grabbed for Matt's collar.

"Stop it!" Sora shouted.

William punched Matt in the face. Matt fell to the ground. William went down to punch Matt more, but Matt recovered and sent a punch to William's eye. William stumbled back and Matt quickly stood up. He rammed into William, throwing them both on the floor, fighting. Tai and Izzy found a chance and grabbed both students from killing each other.

Mimi ran out of the room, crying. Sora and Liana ran after her. Izzy pulled Matt out the room. After a few seconds, Tai let William go. William stood where he was while Tai packed everything up and left the room to join Matt and Izzy.

Plz R&R…tell me what you think. Bye…


	8. Argument

Filling the Space

By: nightmaiden

AN: Hello everyone…How was everyone's holidays?" Hopefully good. Anyway, I forgot when was the last time I updated. Forgive me for that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my three characters.

Chapter 8

Argument

"I don't know why you're calling…I said I don't want to talk with anyone. Bye."

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't hang up!"

"…Yeah?"

"Don't you wanna talk?"

"No…Bye."

"Wait, wait, wait!"

"What?"

"Could we talk?"

"No…Uh oh…Hey, can't talk…sssssshhhhhhh…the phone's…ssssshhhhh…dying…I'll…sssshhhh…talk to you…ssssshhhhh…later…ssssshhhhh…bye."

"I know you're doing that on purpose."

"What?…sssshhh…can't hear…sssshhhh…you."

"Fine…you know what? Me and Kari are coming over."

"I don't care. I won't be here."

"How do you know if I don't have my cell phone?"

"Do you?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Don't-"

Ding-Dong

"Too late."

"T.K.!"

He hanged up. Mimi threw the phone against the couch, angrily. She looked to the door. A shadow was showing at the doorway despite the lack of bright light. Turning, Mimi decided to go to the back door through the fire escape ladder. She grabbed her purse and walked to the kitchen. Opening the door, Mimi was surprised to find T.K smiling, blocking the door with his strong body. A few seconds later, Kari popped her head into view.

"Hey, we brought some pizza." Kari took from her hiding place by the door. She and T.K. came in.

"And a few movies." T.K. pulled up a white plastic bag to eye level.

Mimi signed, "T.K. Kari. I have no time for this. I have to get going."

"Where you going?" T.K lowered the bag, smiling at Mimi.

"To the mall."

"Good. I need to buy some movies anyway."

"No, wait. I need to go to the…autoshop. My brakes need fixing."

"That's okay too, I need to go there 'cause my wind shield wipers are broken."

"You know what? I can't now…I need to go to church."

"But it's Wednesday."

"Fine, I need to go to the…to get my nails done."

"You know what? Me too." Kari said, placing the flat box of pizza on the kitchen table.

Mimi rubbed her temples, "You guys, is there a chance you will leave me alone?"

T.K. and Kari looked at each other, "No."

Mimi signed.

"Come on, Mimi. We came to cheer you up."

"Tell me. Did your brothers order you to come?"

"No, we came 'cause we care."

"Come on, let's head to the mall and have some fun." T.K. said as he took a hold of Mimi's hand and pulled her to the car. "Kari, the pizza please."

"Right." Kari grabbed the pizza, locked the door, and followed T.K. and Mimi.

"Wait, my brakes don't work." Mimi sat in the passager sit of her car.

"Please Mimi, with all those excuses, someone could take a hint of a lair." T.K started the car and drove to the mall.

~o~

The cold wind blew gently against the car. The gray, heavy clouds shadowed over the city, casting a gloom, lonely street around the buildings. The rain started heavy, but died light. T.K. turned left and right before he entered the parking lot. T.K. found a spot. He and Kari stepped out. Mimi didn't move. T.K. opened the door to her side.

"Come on, Mimi."

"No."

"Please? You can't ignore your favorite guy in the whole world, right?"

Mimi looked away.

"…I warned you."

Mimi wide her eyes as she felt T.K.'s arms around her. Then she was lifted up.

"T.K.! Put me down!"

"Stop wiggling."

Kari laughed.

"Put me down."

"No. I'll carry you to the mall. For you are my princess." T.K. smiled.

"And what about me?" Kari had her hands on her hips.

"My queen." He kissed her.

The wind blew harder and the clouds started to pour its rain among the young group. Kari ran ahead, laughing with T.K. and Mimi behind her. They reached for shelter. They stopped and continued laughing. T.K. put Mimi down. Kari checked the glass door to the mall to find it locked. The group cuddled together, eating pizza, waiting for the mall to open. A few minutes later, someone came and opened the door. They stepped inside.

"Uhhh, we have the stores to ourselves." T.K. smiled. Kari smiled with him.

"Yeah the mall's open, but the little stores ain't." Mimi scanned around.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast."

"Where?"

"There." Kari pointed up. The others followed, there was food store opening.

The group entered the store and ordered their food. Customers started to fill the mall as T.K. and the girls started to eat their food. They finished and browsed the mall.

"Hey, I need to head to the restroom." Kari said as she left.

T.K.'s cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket.

"Hello?…Oh hi…at the mall with Kari and Mimi…yeah…okay, it's no problem…okay…love you too…bye."

"Who was that?" Mimi smiled, with an eyebrow up. "A new secret admirer?"

"Wha?…No, it was my mom. She just wanted to know where I was."

Mimi nodded and sat on a nearby bench. T.K. sat beside her. They were silence, glancing around the mall, looking at stores to the people walking around. Then T.K.'s soft blue eyes brighten.

"Let's try that."

Mimi followed where T.K. pointed. "Umm…"

"What's it call? Bust-a-groove? Bust-a-move? That's one with the large pad on the ground. Wanna try it?"

"Hmm…I'm not much of a dancer."

"Me neither. Let's go." T.K. grabbed Mimi's hand and pulled her to the game. "I'll be here and you there."

"Really?" The seller asked. "Just put your feet there before the game starts."

The game started. On the screen, the characters started to move as T.K. and Mimi followed the moves directed on the screen. The beat was slow and easily for the young teens. The beat became faster. T.K. and Mimi started laughing due to the fact they were missing some steps. Kari came and joined in with all the laughter. Mimi gathered her focus and caught on with all the moves. T.K. missed more moves and ended up making up his own moves. When the game was over T.K. and Mimi stepped off the base and joined Kari.

"Phew, wasted all my energy." T.K. smiled.

"Yeah, but Mimi, you were on a move there." Kari laughed.

"I guess I was."

The girls laughed.

"Hey, thanks bring me here," Mimi smiled to the young couple. "I really needed this."

"Now, how about those nails getting done?" Kari asked.

"Let's do." Mimi smiled.

T.K. moaned. The girls dragged the blonde to the beauty salon. The lady in the store greeted them and told them to wait. The young group browsed around the store. Different colors and lengths of wigs were displayed on a wall. The girls looked from one wig to another.

"T.K., come here." Kari gestured the boy to her.

Mimi grabbed a blonde wig.

"Yeah?" T.K. came.

Mimi placed the wig on T.K.'s head. T.K., immediately, took off the wig.

"Hey."

"Please, put it on." Kari begged.

T.K. looked to Kari, "Okay." He placed the wig back on. "So, how do I look?"

Kari looked at him, surprised.

Mimi smiled, "T.K., your one hot chick."

"Like, thanks." T.K. puffed the wig and making a pose.

"Uh, ahem." Someone coughed.

The others turned and found the same lady staring at them. T.K. took off the wig fast. They smiled. Less than an hour, the group decided to head back home. When they were near the exit, Mimi spotted something she did not like. She saw William with some other girl. Mimi walked up to William. He looked at her approach. She then snapped him across the face.

"You fucker!" She tried to snap him again, but he stopped her.

"Mimi stop it! What are you doing!?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing?!" Mimi looked to the girl next to William.

"Fuck this, Mimi! We're not together anymore!…What!? I thought you are going to be happy! Go with Matt! He's the one you want, right!?"

Mimi clenched her hands into white fists. She brought her hand again to strike him, but he caught it. William brought his hand to strike her in return, but someone grabbed his hand and sent a punch to his face. William went down. Mimi found Matt next to her, rubbing his bruised hand.

"Matt, what are you doing!?" Mimi screamed at him.

"He was going to hit you!"

"Why? Why can't you just leave me alone!?" Mist grew in her eyes as Mimi ran out of the store.

"Mimi wait!"

Tai pulled Matt away from William and the crowd. Sora, T.K., and Kari followed.

"Matt, how did you know we were here?" T.K. questioned.

"Mom told me. I asked where you were and she said you were at the mall with Kari and Mimi. Now, let me go. I have to find Mimi!" Tai let go and Matt ran outside the mall.

~o~

Mimi stopped and sat on a bench. She found herself at the park. The trees were dry and dead. All the leaves were on the ground, covering the dying grass. The wind blew harder. Mimi tighten her coat around her. Tears fell down her cheeks. Mimi tried to stop, not allowing herself to cry over something stupid. Wiping her eyes, Mimi stood up.

"Mimi…"

Mimi turned around, Matt was standing a few yards from her.

"Why do you keep doing this? Always trying to help me when I don't need it?"

"He was going to hit you. I couldn't-"

"You had no right to. That was my business."

"But." He came closer.

"Don't touch me!"

"Let me help you."

"Why?"

"Please, Mimi."

"Why, Matt? I thought you were my friend." Tears form around her eyes.

"I am. I'm still am. Always and forever."

"Then why do you keep doing this! Why do you follow or worry about me?! I don't need your help!"

"Isn't that what friends do?"

She laughed, shaking her head, "No, you're still that boy. That boy who cares for no one."

"I've changed. I care…I care for you."

"Stop! Shut up!"

"Mimi please."

It started to rain light, then came in heavy. A light fog covered the park, surrounding the two.

"You're still that selfish boy! You don't care!…Always shut people away…Always cold to those who care!" Mimi spat.

"Mimi, stop it."

"It was always your way! You, you, you!! But I was glad Tai was in change in the digiworld."

"Shut up."

"Oh, but I shouldn't say. I'm glad I still have both my parents!"

"Hey!"

"Yeah, your parents split up and now you think your all high and mighty!"

"Shut up, Mimi! You don't know shit about my life! Or the fucking things I had to go through!"

"I don't know? I don't know!? Of course I know! You always brought it to us! When your father got mad, you came to us with the same attitude! Blamed us for everything! You might not know it, but you did!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you too!"

"Go 'o hell!"

"Hopefully, I'll see you there!"

Then the two walked from each other and their different ways home.

Woah, what a scene. Please R&R. Oh question…Should I add a song to the last chapter in the ending? Tell me if I should. 'til next time.


	9. Not to Some

Filling the Space

By: nightmaiden

AN: Ahhhh!! Sorry that I didn't updated soon. Writer's Block caught up with me. Hey. I'm almost done with this story. Bet you're glad. ^_^ Truth be told. Yes, I tend to swear a lot. Hey, I can't help it. Anyway, the next chapter will be the end. The final chapter of this story. Start saying good bye…I'm still not sure if I should have a song at the last chapter. Please tell me if I should. Okay, I'll let you read. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Liana, Mina Blye, and William. I keep telling you that…

Chapter 9

Not to Some

Ring…

Ring…

Clicking through channels, Mimi glanced at the phone, then continued clicking.

Ring…

Ring…

She gazed at it again.

Ring…

Ring…

She signed, "Hello?"

"Mimi?"

"What do you want, Matt?"

"I…I wanted to talk to you."

"Well I don't feel like it, bye."

"Wait! Please Mimi…"

Silence.

"Meet me at the park, by the fountain in fifteen. Bye."

Matt hanged up before Mimi could respond. Angrily, Mimi dialed his phone number. It rang a couple times, but he didn't pick up. She placed the phone back.

"I don't have to go." Mimi told herself as she continued clicking between channels.

Mimi glanced at the clock above the TV. One minute passed since Matt's call. Shaking her head, Mimi looked at the television set. Seconds passed. She stole a glance to the clock. She sat up at the edge of the couch, looking at the clock. Two minutes passed. Sweat rain down her forehead. She bit her lips, casting her honey eyes from left to right. Gaining her conscious, Mimi crossed her arms over her chest and fell back down on the couch with a deep sign. She looked down to her knees. She tried to concentrate on something else than looking at the clock. She grabbed a magazine, turned on the light, and then started reading about something in drug pills, but her eyes couldn't focus on the words. Her eyes wanted to look at the clock. Then Mimi couldn't take it any more; she looked to the clock. She had only five minutes to meet Matt. Grabbing her coat, Mimi ran out the house and to the park.

The dark clouds cast a gloomy and dark feeling to the heart of town. The lights on the street poles hanged dimly over the street and partly the park. The water fountain stood from a distance. The air whispered songs of secret. The wind picked up a bit, gently blowing the trees to the left and causing Matt to tighten his coat around himself. He buttoning his coat up to his chest and dig his hands into the jean pockets. Mimi brought her arms around herself to keep away the cold breeze. They didn't look at each other, nor spoke to one another. There was some strong ruffling in the bushes near them. The wind picked up stronger. Matt looked away from it to face Mimi. She then stared at him.

"Mimi…I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything. He continued.

"Yeah, everything that happen is all my fault. I should of…"

Mimi softened her eyes.

"I…you…I should have waited for you."

Mist of tears grew in her eyes.

"Matt…" She whispered.

He looked at her, then he smiled softly. Then his smile turned into fear as they heard a gunfire near them. Quickly, Matt ran to Mimi and pulled her to the ground with him. Both their breaths wind out from their lungs as they impact to the ground hard. Time seemed to have stop as Mimi closed her eyes.

'Oh god…'

They heard someone run away from them. Matt looked around. He tried to stand, but a sharp pain feeling reached into his body. He laid back down to the ground. Mimi opened her eyes. She too looked around to see if they were safe. She looked to Matt. His eyes were shut tight. His breathing came in rapidly. She placed her hand to his chest.

"Matt?"

His whole body was shaking. He swallowed hard, then choked.

"Matt?" Then Mimi felt something wet. She brought her hand to the light to see better. Her eyes widen, her breath caught in her throat. Blood. It was Matt's blood. It slowly tickled down her hand. His chest was bleeding. The shot caught him in the chest. Mimi didn't know what to do. She panicked. She grabbed Matt's face in her hands. His blood was painted on his face as Mimi held his face. Matt half opened his eyes. His eyes lost its' color. His skin grew paler.

"Matt!"

He choked, "I'm sorry, Mimi."

"No…Please Matt, stay awake. Please…" The wind changed directions and rain started to pour down to earth.

Mimi pressed her hands hard to the bleeding wound. Tear ran down her face to Matt's neck.

"I guess…this is it…" He coughed.

"No, please Matt, don't go." Her tears came faster.

Mimi reached into her coat, grabbed her cell phone, and started dialing.

"911?…Please, you have to help me. My friend's shot. Please, you have to help him!…" Mimi choked between tears. "At the Odaiba Park. Please hurry!…No, you fuckin' moron!! You have to hurry! My friend's dying, you fucker!…" Mimi turned off her phone.

The rain melted with Mimi's tears.

"Oh god. Matt, please be okay."

"Don't be sad, Mimi. It doesn't hurt anymore." Matt breathed in.

"Oh god…Matt, please. Stay with me."

"I need to tell you something before I…Mimi, I…" Then he stopped. His breathing stopped. Mimi widening her eyes in realizing.

She shook her head, "…no…Matt? Please wake up…please…don't leave me. Please stay with me." She shook him softly.

She gathered him in her arms.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mimi jerked herself up from her sleep. Sweat ran down her face. Her hair stuck to her face and neck. Mimi scanned around the room. It was her room. She was at home. Mimi brought up her knee and leaned against them. She released a breath she had held. She brought her hands to rub her temples. Startled, Mimi brought her hands to her face and quickly turned on the lamp light beside the bed. The bright light filtered around the once dark room, sending all that is dark back to the shadows. She could see nothing on her hands. No blood.

"It was just a nightmare." Her hands were shaking.

Mimi threw her blankets aside and walked to her desk. Grabbing her robe, Mimi made her way to the kitchen. She poured water into a glass. She drank it hungrily. Her throat had suddenly turned dry when she woke up. She sat down on a chair. She breathed in softly. The house was silence and dark. Minutes passed. Mimi ran to the phone and dial. She had to make sure. It rang. On the twentieth time, someone picked up.

"Do you know what time it is?" It was Matt's weary voice.

Mimi signed.

"Hello?"

Mimi hanged up. She looked at the phone. She picked up and left it off the hook. She had a feeling that Matt might redial and call back to whom was calling him. She sat on the couch, thinking her thoughts to herself. Twenty minutes later, when she thought it was safe to place the phone back on the hook without Matt trying to call, Mimi place the phone back. She grabbed her glass of water and returned to her dark room. Placing the water on the nightstand, Mimi climbed into her bed, and pulled the covers to her chin. She blinks as she started thinking. After a few minutes passed, Mimi fell back to sleep, hoping she would not have that dream again.

~o~

Matt wake up to three alarm clocks setting off. His droopy eyes strangely looked to the alarms. Bewildered, Matt hit all the snooze buttons. He stood up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and stretched. Matt walked to the restroom. He did his business and walked to the kitchen. T.K. was reaching the salt when Matt stepped into the kitchen. T.K. did his famous cute smile.

"Good Morning."

"Hey…" Matt looked at his little brother strangely.

"I got eggs, bacon, and toast cooking. Want some?"

"How did you come here?"

"Umm…Dad gave me a copy of the key a long time ago. I have one too," T.K. raised an eyebrow. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah. It's just…someone called here yesterday night. I think it was Mimi."

"Mimi? I thought she wasn't talking to you…Anyway, here's your breakfast." T.K. placed Matt's dish in front of him.

Matt nodded his thanks and started eating.

"I have to go now. Kari's waiting for me at the coffee shop. See ya later, bro."

Matt watched T.K. exit out the door. He finished his meal, washed the dishes and then dressed for his classes.

~o~

"What do we do now?" Sora questioned.

The familiar aroma filled the air at the coffee shop. The lights were dim, giving the room a smooth and relaxing feeling. People walked in and out, buying coffee and chatting with their friends or strangers. The coffee shop was great known to meet new people. Coffee makers filled the air with the repeats of orders or turning on the loud machine to make coffee. A week had passed since the incident at the mall. Matt and Mimi had ignored each other and are trying to ignore their friends into talking. It was Saturday when the digidestineds and Liana decided to meet at the coffee shop.

"Dunno. The mall thing went to hell." T.K. said with a sweatdrop.

Kari nodded.

"We need a plan." Tai sipped his coffee.

"To get Matt and Mimi talk to each other?" Davis asked.

"No, Davis. We need a plan to rule the digiworld." Yolie rolled her eyes.

"But Ken already did that. Not again." Davis signed.

Ken sweatdropped. The others sweatdropped. Liana came to the table after she ran to the restroom.

"Yes, Davis. We need a plan to get Matt and Mimi together again."

"Matt's single and Mimi and William broke up." Yolie pointed out.

"But they hate each other."

"You think so?" Liana asked.

"I got an idea." Davis spoke.

The others looked at him.

Davis noted the stare his friends gave him, "Forget it." He sipped his drink.

"We could always use the 'call them both to meet us, but they instead meet each other' plan." Joe suggested.

"That'll never work. Mimi grew a habit to wait a distance from the meeting spot." Sora took a sip from her drink.

"Matt too." T.K. informed the others.

"Hmm, that's a good habit. I should keep that in mind." Tai smiled.

"We could tell them that one of them is sick and none of us can take of them, but them." Ken proposed.

"They won't buy it." Izzy said.

"Maybe we could be straight with them and talk with them into meeting each other." Cody insisted.

"That won't work either. They will just curse you off and walk away." Izzy grinned.

"You're just having funny with this ain't you, Izzy? Just shooting down our idea plans." Tai said to the red head.

"No. I'm just telling you not to waste your time." Izzy took a sip of his drink.

The group signed.

"We're back on square one." Kari said to the group.

The group signed again.

"Maybe we could lock them both together in a room." Davis suggested.

The group thought about it. They shook their heads.

"Do one of them have classes today?"

"Matt does. He's gets out about this time." Izzy said, checking his watch.

"Mimi's probably at home. Why do you ask?" Sora asked.

But Tai was cut off.

"We shouldn't bother with their lives. We should just wait until something happens."

They found Mina Blye by where they sat, coffee in hand.

"But they're our good friends. We just can't stand around and do nothing." Sora told the counselor.

"Don't worry. Things will work out. Better or worst."

"How do you know that?"

She smiled and said before she left, "Because I'm a counselor."

~o~

Another week had terribly passed on. The clouds broke apart, letting the warm sun bright upon the cold and gloomy earth. Spring was slowly making its' way to replace winter. The sunrays shot from the parting clouds. It had seemed the trees and plants alike responded to the sun by slowly raising its' branches to skyward. The morning ice slowly melted from cars and streets, making the road more slippery. The wind blew coldly with the hint of spring. The morning sun showered in a room to a bed, causing Mimi to shut her closed eyelids more tightly and throwing her blankets over her face. After a few minutes, Mimi sat up, looking rather annoyed than tired. She headed to the restroom and brushed her teeth and fixed herself up.

"Morning pumpkin. Had a good sleep?" Mrs. Tachikawa smiled as Mimi stepped into kitchen and sat herself across her father.

Mimi only shrugged, "You know what? I have to baby-sit for someone, gotta run." She stood, with her purse and heading to the door.

"But your breakfast…"

"I…I'll skip. Gotta run, I'll grab breakfast at their house. Bye." Mimi shut the door behind her.

"I thought she doesn't baby-sit anymore." Mr. Tachikawa put down the newspaper. Mrs. Tachikawa looked to the door, which Mimi had left at.

Mimi got into her car and shut the door. She sat where she was at, just looking out the window. Thinking back the three passed weeks, that had went straight to hell, tears formed around her eyes. She thought back a week ago of the dream or more likely nightmare and remembered what Matt had said.

__

I should have waited for you…

What's it true? Would have he waited for her?

__

I should have waited for you…

Mimi was taken aback. She shut her eyes and grabbed her head, "What am I thinking? It was just stupid nightmare."

Shaking her head, Mimi started the car and pulled off the curb. Driving for an hour, Mimi didn't know where to go. Looking around, Mimi turned and headed up at the park. She parked and stepped out of the car. Mimi walked around the park. The park itself was large and held trees and plants evergreen. The wind blew whispers of silence, which seem like only the birds would respond to. The cement walkway was bit icy for Mimi as she walked to the swings, the heart of the park. Taking a seat that was nicely dry, Mimi, again, was thinking over the events that happened in the pass three weeks. William had to be an ass and screw with someone else. Matt punched William, which he didn't have the right to. After that, she and Matt had a fight at the park and they were avoiding each other.

"Is this seat taken?"

Mimi turned her head and found T.K. behind another swing beside hers. She only shrugged and turned back.

"Do whatever you want."

T.K. took the seat. He softly moved the swing to match Mimi's.

Silence.

"So…"

Silence.

"Why are you here?"

"…What? I can't visit you?"

"Did the others sent you?"

"Well yeah…We're worried about you." T.K. said.

Silence.

"And partly that I care and worry about you."

Mimi smiled down to her shoes.

"First they were going to sent Izzy, but I bet you were going to curse him off, right?"

"…"

"But not to me, right? You'll like a big sister like I never had."

"That's a lame line."

"Yeah, but it works, right?"

Mimi laughed as she nodded.

T.K. smiled, "You wanna talk?"

Mimi looked over to the grassy field.

~o~

"What's bothering you, son?" Mr. Ishida glanced over to his son.

Matt signed, "Not much."

"You haven't touched your food. It's a good dish to waste. And there is something wrong. So tell me."

"I rather not talk about it."

"Come on, humor your old man."

Matt continued to poke his food, "Everything's gone to hell this pass three weeks."

"Oh? What happened?" Mr. Ishida took a bite.

"Forget it, I don't want to bore you." Matt stood up and placed his dish back on the counter.

"Where you going?" Mr. Ishida looked over his shoulder to leaving son.

"To walk." Matt shut the front door.

Matt stepped out to the cold air. He welcomed it. He stood where he was for a moment, letting the wind die down. Digging his hands to his coat pockets, Matt started down the sidewalk. His thoughts to himself. The events that had happened through his life; His parents divorced. It had been hard for him and T.K.. They try to visit each other as much as they could. The digiworld, they had been stuck there for who knows long. The experience they gained there, it became very useful. And Mimi who left to America and breaking all her friends' hearts. Mostly Matt's. He said it himself, he was devastated when Mimi left after the digiworld. And there was his band, they became very successful, but something happened and the band was breaking apart.

"I suppose it was for the best." Matt said to no one in particular.

And then there was Sora. She claimed to like him. Matt was a bit confused. He didn't know what to say. He knew Tai was heart broken as Sora didn't return his love for her. Matt and the others tried to tell Sora that she didn't love him, but love someone else who was important to her. It taken a month for Sora to see how much Tai was important to her. Sora thanked Matt and the others for letting her see more clearly and not to make a mistake. Matt was really happy to see his two really good friends together. Trying to get over Mimi's departure Matt met Liana. She was a bit on the weird side, but she was great to hang around with. He finally felt right, but then Mimi came back again, filling the emptiness that Matt had in his heart. But at that time, Matt could just sweep Mimi off her feet and ignore Liana. He had Liana and Mimi probably had someone else at America.

Matt bumped into in the shoulders. He muttered a 'sorry'

He continued walking and thinking. The misunderstood kiss between him and Mimi at the camping trip. How he wish to live that moment again. Then the breakup with Liana. He didn't understand himself. Why was he mad when he could've turned to Mimi? But he was too late, she met William because he let her slip away from his hands. And now she and William had broken up because William saw how Matt was with Mimi as friends. And Matt and Mimi hate each other. Correction, Mimi hates Matt. He could never hate her.

Matt entered the park without knowing it.

~o~

Winter was not going to give up so easily to spring. Clouds formed and covered the park in gray shadows. Mimi sat alone after T.K. had left. They talked and talked at the park. Whiling softly swinging on the swing, Mimi thought over her problems. She missed all her friends. And she missed Matt being around. Smiling, Mimi stood up from the swing. She decided to talk with Matt, to see where they were at in their relationship. Mimi turned and gasped. In front of her, Matt stood a few yards away. His black coat loosely around him. His hands in his coat pockets. His hair waved as the wind picked up and his gorgeous blue eyes lit the gray sky.

"Hey." He said.

"…Hi."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just needed to be alone."

"Oh, then I'll…I'll just leave you alone." Matt faked a smile as he turned.

"Wait!…Matt."

Matt turned to face Mimi.

"Yeah?"

Mimi cast her eyes to the floor.

"I…"

Then thunder softly roared around the park and it started to rain.

Matt smiled at the rain, "Perfect timing, huh?"

Mimi shyly smiled to his direction, then her smile faded. Looking around, Mimi turned left and right. Scanning the park, Mimi started shaking.

"What's wrong? What are you looking at?"

Mimi had a sudden déjà vu feeling, "Could we get out of here?"

Her nightmare.

"Why?"

"Just because…" She turned.

"Wait Mimi." He grabbed her hand.

"Let go, we have to go." She tried to wiggle free.

"No, We want to talk."

"Fine, but not here."

"Mimi, stop it."

"Matt, don't be stupid!"

"Speak for yourself. Mimi, wait."

"Let go, damnit! Don't be thickheaded!"

"Oh, now I'm thickheaded? Mimi, I came to talk to you and you're acting weird."

"Damnit, let me fucking go!" Mimi yelled.

"You know what? Fuck this! Fine, I don't know to talk you ever again."

"Same here! I hate you! Just leave me alone!" Mimi snapped her hand from Matt's grip.

Opening her umbrella, Mimi made her way out of the park. Matt stood where he was as the rain poured its' cold water drops. He waited until Mimi disappeared from the park. He signed and ran after her. Mimi stepped out of the park into the sidewalk. The wind picked up. The strong wind filled Mimi's umbrella and her umbrella flew up. Gripping, Mimi held her umbrella tightly in her hands. Mimi looked left to right before crossing a street. The wind tried to grab her umbrella again. Mimi stopped and pulled down her umbrella. Suddenly a strong bright white light flashed in front of her. Matt stepped out of the park. Matt turned as he heard a car beep. Time stopped as Mimi didn't move and Matt looked onto the street.

The car hit her…

"MIMI!!!!"

Holy shit! I'm really sorry…OoO!!!! Cliffhanger…that's not good. They are just pain in the @$$. But right now, it's really useful. I'm too evil sometimes. ^_^; Review if you care to see what will happen in the last chapter.


	10. Broken

Filling the Space

By: nightmaiden

AN: The last chapter! THE LAST CHAPTER!! Whew I'm really tired. Sorry, writer's block got to me again and plus something was wrong with my computer, so I couldn't update. Very sorry. Anyway, there are a few stuff I would like to say. First of all, I would like to say thank you to all the readers who read and reviewed me. Or maybe those who read and don't review. I understand. I do that sometimes, which I have to start reviewing to build encouragement to those other writers. And thank you those who couldn't wait for more chapters ^_^ You know who you are. Thank you for reading my ever first fic. Enjoy the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Liana, William, and Mina Blye are still mine, the last time I checked.

Chapter 10

Broken

"MIMI!"

Mimi's legs gave under her as the car hit into her. Her body smashed into the windshield and rolled roughly onto the street. Her still body stopped a few yards from the car. The driver stood still, frighten as Matt ran to Mimi's unconscious body. The rain pounded over Matt's shaking body as he hovered over Mimi's limp body.

"MIMI! Oh god! Please wake up!" Mist grew around his blue eyes.

The driver stepped out, "Is she okay, man?"

Matt gazed to the man sharply, "Call 911, you fucking idiot!"

The driver stepped back in shock and shakily nodded his head. He went back to his car and grabbed his cell phone. The ambulance truck came around a corner. The truck stopped and the back doors slammed open. People in uniform came and gathered Mimi into the truck. Matt stepped into the truck with Mimi. The staff in the truck worked around Mimi. They informed Matt that she was still alive, but they had to go to the hospital quickly. Matt held her hand tightly all the way to the hospital. The staff said a lot of confusing stuff, which Matt didn't understand. He thought something was wrong with Mimi. He tried asking, but they ignored him and continued working. The truck stopped and the door snapped open, the hospital staff rushed in and pulled Mimi's to the ER. Matt ran after her, but a lady stopped him.

"Wait kid, fill this out for that young lady you came with." She motioned Matt to take a sit with papers in hand.

Matt didn't want to cause any trouble so he obeyed and started to fill in the blanks. He tried to answer as much he could about Mimi. The waiting room was filled with people. Some were sick, some were waiting to be called upon of, and some were waiting for their sick loved ones to feel all better. The hospital smelled of plastic and it annoyed Matt. Everything from walls to pens were white, which gave Matt an headache. Matt was a bit scared to be in a hospital. Anything could happen in a hospital and Matt didn't want to know what will happen.

"Where is she?"

Minutes passed when T.K. came running through the doors with Kari, Tai, and Sora behind him.

"Where is she?" He asked again. He really cared for Mimi. She was like an older sister to him and he wasn't going to lose her now.

Matt blocked T.K. from going farther. The older blonde had little trouble to sit his younger brother, who was about his size and weight due to the basketball practice and game exercises. T.K. looked up to the older brother waiting for him to talk. Matt was silence.

"Matt, if you don't tell me, I'm going to ask Mimi to tell me." T.K. stood up and passed Matt.

Matt dropped his hands, "You can't. She got hit by a car!"

T.K. stopped in his tracks, "…what?"

The others listened to Matt.

"I met her at the park and we talked for a little. Then she didn't want to talk in the park, I didn't understand why. I tried to talk to her. Next thing I know it, we were cursing each other off, she left, and got hit by a…a car."

T.K. looked down, "Where are Mimi's parents?"

"They're with her. Families first."

Suddenly someone grabbed Matt by the collar and roughly turned him around. A fist punched Matt in the face. He stepped back. A few gasps were heard. Matt touched his nose, looked down, and found blood on his hand. William stood in front of Matt.

"What did you do to Mimi?" William shouted.

"Nothing. We were at the park." Matt shouted back

"If anything happens to her…" William, again, grabbed Matt's collar.

Matt pushed William's hand from his collar and glared at him straight in the eye. A girl, his new girlfriend, pulled William away and sat farther from the others. They kept staring until William broken contact. Matt sat down and brought his face in his hands. Sora rubbed his back in comfort. The others watched sadly, waiting for their turn to see Mimi. For what felt like hours and the rest of the digidestineds came including Liana, Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa came out. Mrs. Tachikawa had tears running down her face while Mr. Tachikawa had an arm around the crying parent. The two stepped up to the group friends of Mimi. Mrs. Tachikawa sat down and Kari rubbed her back in comfort. Mr. Tachikawa faced the others.

"She's feel…but her legs are no use to her anymore." Tears appear around the father, but tried to blink them away.

The others were silence. They didn't know what to say. They couldn't believe this was happening to Mimi.

"But she'll walk again, right." Davis asked.

The Mimi's father stood silence.

"With practice and patience, she will." Ms. Blye walked up to the group.

"How do you know that?"

"Because the same thing happened to me." She answered and sat down.

No one questioned her any farther.

"What? You got hit by a car too?" Davis asked suddenly.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Davis, shut up!" Yolie yelled.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled Davis out of the waiting room.

"You have to excuse him." Ken said.

Blye nodded.

Then Mr. Tachikawa spoke up, "My wife and I will stay here over night."

"Wait a minute, you said you had a interview tomorrow."

"That's not essential right now. I don't care." Mimi's father claimed.

"Wait, Mr. Tachikawa," Tai stood up. "We'll watch over Mimi. Go to that interview, don't worry about Mimi. We'll take care of her."

Mr. Tachikawa looked over the group. Mimi had gained really good friends by her side. He smiled.

"Thank you." He and his wife took their leave.

The others, but Matt went to see Mimi. He wanted to talk to her alone.

"Matt?"

Matt turned and found Liana.

"We're done. You wanted to talk to her, right?"

Matt nodded. Liana smiled. Matt entered the room and saw Mimi lying on the white bed. Her eyes were cast down from the door. Matt slowly walked to the bed without Mimi casting her eyes to him. Her light chestnut colored hair flow down over her shoulders and onto the light blue pillow her back laid on. Her skin was back to its' normal color. Mimi slowly turned her head to face the blonde. Her hazel eyes glowed with bright wonder, causing Matt to keep staring at her beauty. Her face was straight and gloomy.

"Hey." Mimi cleared her throat.

"Hey." Matt whispered, coming closer to the bed.

Mimi shifted uncomfortably as Matt digged his hands into his pockets. Mimi linked her fingers and waited for the silence to break. Matt took his hand out and rustled his hair wondering what to say.

"I…I…I just wanted to see if you were doing good. You know…"

"I'm good."

"That's good, well not really good. I've heard what happened. I'm sorry, Mimi."

"It's not your fault."

"No, it's my fault. I should have stopped you."

"Well you didn't know this was going to happen. I had a déjà vu feeling. I…"

"Wanna talk about it?"

Mimi shook her head, "No, I'm tired."

"Oh, okay. Then I'll see you later." Matt turned to leave.

"Matt?"

Matt turned, "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Matt shyly smiled, then left the room. He came into the waiting room and found everyone gone except the seven digidestinds, talking among each other.

"Hey. We were just talking about who should sleep over here and keep Mimi company." Izzy informed Matt.

"I'll do it first." He volunteered.

"No, I'll do it first. You go home and rest." Tai said.

Matt stopped himself from disagreeing with the former leader. Tai walked passed Matt, a hand on his shoulder. Matt glanced at Tai. Tai smiled and entered Mimi's room.

~o~

The air smelled of clean bed blankets. The sound of beeps came every two seconds, which kept Mimi from sleeping, but she kept her eyes shut. Wind blew along the window to the small room, giving Mimi to breath in the fresh air than the annoy clean unscented surrounding of the room. The odor of fresh cut flowers gave the room a flora grace. Mimi knew the room too long. The darkness broke as Mimi opened her eyes to the bright room. Turning, Mimi discovered Tai, lying his head on the bed. And Sora sitting near the window with her head staring up the ceiling from sleep. Mimi lifted herself up from her lying position to a sitting position. Tai snored and Sora stirred, but kept sleeping. Mimi smiled as drool lingered down Tai's mouth. She guided her hair and started to tickle Tai's nose.

"No, but Mimi's important to me." Tai's weary voice said in his sleep.

'What?' Mimi thought. She waited for the teen to continue. But Tai kept silence. Mimi rose an eyebrow, then she tickled Tai's nose again.

Tai waved away the hair, "No, I…her…I…lov-"

Mimi leaned closer to the brown hair, listening carefully. Then suddenly Tai smiled.

Mimi was surprised, "Tai, you're awake!" She hit him on the shoulder.

Tai opened his eyes and laughed, "Hahaha! Shit, I should have seen you're face. It would have been hilarious! Hahaha!"

"Very funny, Tai" Mimi crossed her arms over her chest.

"What, You wanted to hear more?" Tai bounced his eyebrows, smiling.

"No."

"You hungry?" Tai asked.

"Starving."

Tai smiled and took out a pizza box from under his chair. Three slices were removed from the whole. Mimi took a slice and ate with Tai, as he too took a slice.

"Anything new going on?" Mimi asked between bites.

"Hmm…not really. Classes' almost over."

Mimi nodded.

"Do you miss America?

"Well yeah. But I love it here still."

"Morning you guys."

Sora sleepily pulled her chair next to Tai. She took a slice of pizza.

"Anything new while I was sleeping?" She asked.

"Tai wants me." Mimi threw a sexy glance to Tai.

"Oh really?" Sora glared at Tai.

Tai looked from Mimi to Sora in panic, "No, no…it was just a joke. Sora, sweetie?"

But Sora looked away. Tai leaned in to see Sora's face. Then the two girls started laughing.

"Got cha!"

"…wha?…wha?"

"Is there any drinks?" Sora asked, changing the subject and leaving Tai bewildered.

Shaking his head, Tai reached under his chair and brought out the drinks. Mimi and Sora took one. After eating and talking, Tai had to use the restroom, which left the girls alone. The two looked at each other.

"So, how are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Good, but I my head hurts a little."

"No, I mean about you and Matt."

Mimi panicked, "What about me and Matt?"

"Don't hide from me, Mimi Tachikawa. I know what's going on. And I know about the close call kiss and the rain kiss."

"How did-"

"Please, back at the digiworld, I hid from you guys for awhile and I mastered that skill."

"Spy?"

"Another way of saying, yes."

"It was a mistake."

"Oh yeah a mistake…Mimi, at the second kiss it wasn't a mistake. You care for Matt and I know he does the same."

"But…what?"

"Mimi, he cares for you. He cared for you since we left the digital world."

"But at that time, he was with Liana. He said it was a mistake."

"Yeah he said, but how did you feel?"

Mimi was silent.

"Whoa, remind me not to go to that restroom. An old lady came into the men's restroom and she was hitting on me. Good thing I was just washing my hands when she came in." Tai came back and took a seat next to Sora.

He kissed Sora on the cheek, "So, what were you girls talking about?"

"Girl talk." Sora smiled.

~o~

"Wait, how does it go again?"

"Here, give me the pencil. Look, see this number? Put it here then divide it to this number and put it down then-"

"Could you just do my homework, sweet Izzy?" Mimi eyed the red head innocently.

"No."

"Fine, give me the pencil."

"Do you get it?"

"Of course I do, I was just trying to make you do my homework."

Izzy sign as he too got back to his work. Two weeks passed since the Mimi arrived to the hospital. It was close for Mimi to practice to walk. It was a Saturday and Izzy had this day to keep Mimi company. Joe came into the room. Mimi and Izzy put away their homework and waited for Joe to take a seat by Mimi's bed.

"Hopefully no one noticed." Joe's heavy jacket made him look bigger in the stomach. He unzipped his jacket and brought out McDonalds bags to Mimi's bed. They passed out the food and ate secretly before the hospital staff caught them. The hospital food tasted of cardboard paper. The water tasted like dry tap water, which left Mimi not drinking water for a week and told her friends to bring fresh water much dismay to the hospital staff.

"Jeez, I got hit by a car. I don't have a disease." Mimi took a bite from her cheeseburger.

Then suddenly there was knock on the door. The others panicked and quickly tried to hide all the food, but only failed by dropping the box of fries on the bed and the tile floor. With the food in the bag, Joe and Izzy in haste stuffed the bags under their shirts while Mimi couldn't control her giggles. Joe and Izzy laughed along with Mimi. The visitor came out to be William. Flowers were in his hands. Mimi stopped laughing. Joe and Izzy stopped as well. Clearing their throats, Joe and Izzy kissed Mimi on the cheek and said their good-byes and were see her later. William nodded to the two teens as they took their leave. He closed the door and walked to Mimi's side. Taking a seat, William handed Mimi the flowers.

"I see that somebody already brought you flowers." William pointed to the vase of flowers next to her bed.

"Tai and Sora brought them."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Are you okay?" William asked.

"Yeah."

"Good." He held Mimi's hand in his. "Mimi, I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"All of this. Everything that had happened."

"No William, please don't blame yourself."

"Mimi, you are an amazing girl. I wish that we could have been together, but I couldn't take you away from someone who loves you and you to him."

"What are you talking about?"

William smiled, "The reason I left you was because you had your eyes to someone else. And I understand that now. I'm sorry if I let my rage take over."

"I understand."

"You know who I'm talking about, right?" William asked.

Mimi blushed and nodded.

"Tell him how you feel."

"I…I will."

William smiled and kissed her hand, "Good. We're still friends, right?"

"Of course."

~o~

Matt stopped by Sora's mom's shop and bought flowers before he drove to the hospital. He came in Mimi's room and found T.K. and Mimi playing poker. They glanced at Matt's entrance. T.K. gave him a one-minute sign and Mimi smiled. Matt pulled a seat and watched their game. They had jellybeans as chips. The two put down cards and picked some more before Mimi spoke up.

"What do you have?"

T.K. rose an eyebrow, "What do you have?"

"Straight flush."

"What? Damn…" T.K. smiled as he threw his full house cards to the bed.

Mimi giggled as she moved all the jellybeans to her. T.K. gave her puppy eyes. She smiled and gave some jellybeans to him. The two turned to Matt and smiled.

Matt raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Mimi motioned to T.K., "He's my sex slave."

"What!?" Matt fell to the ground.

"Jeez Matt, I thought at that first joke, you would get it by now." T.K. laughed, referring to the joke about T.K. and Mimi going out.

A vein popped, "Beat it!"

"Oh, look at the time. Gotta pick up Kari and head to the movies." T.K. smiled and started laughing as he exited the room.

"Sorry Matt, but you're so fun because you give the most funny expressions." Mimi smiled.

"I see." Matt pulled the seat closer to Mimi's bed. "So, how are you doing?"

"Good. It's really nice of you guys to keep me company."

"I'm glad. Hmm…here's some homework and notes I got for you." Matt pulled papers from his pocket and handed them to Mimi.

"Thanks. I'm also glad Mina's keeping me in the classes even though I'm not going."

"Yeah."

"Could you help me up?" Mimi asked as she held her hands to Matt.

"Sure." He grabbed her hands and helped her out of bed to a sitting position.

"Thanks."

Matt looked at Mimi, "Mimi?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I would do anything for you, right?"

"Yeah."

"You know how much I care for you, right?"

Mimi widen her eyes, "Matt, I don't understand."

Silence.

"Mimi, I just want to say something to you before someone else new does."

Mimi waited. Hoping to hear what she waited for a long time.

"…I…I love you."

Hearing this, Mimi's eyes started to mist. Between her tears, Mimi choked a laughed and hugged him to her, "I love you too, Matt."

Matt smiled as he gathered her in his arms. He brought himself face to face with her. He laid his forehead against hers.

"I'm so sorry for putting you through this." Matt said.

"What, the accident?"

"No, since you came back home. First it was Liana, then William. I should have waiting for you."

"No Matt, please don't blame yourself. Whatever happened, happened. We just needed time."

Matt closed his eyes and pulled Mimi into another hug.

"Have you started walking?" Matt changed the subject.

"Not really." Mimi gave a sheepish smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't want to walk yet or let everyone help me."

"Huh? Why not?" Matt kneeled down on his knees, looking up at Mimi's face.

Mimi blushed, "Because…" She drove her eyes to her knees. "I wanted you to be the first to help me."

Matt slowly smiled, then kissed her softly on the lips, "I would be honored." Standing up straight, Matt gave his hands to Mimi to hold.

She smiled and grabbed hold of Matt. He slowly and gently lifted Mimi to her feet. Wrapping one arm around Mimi's waist, Matt guided her out the door to the hall. Pulling her legs from one step to another, Mimi stayed focus on her feet as Matt kissed her head and led her anywhere she wished.

"I had a lot to think about. About us." Matt smiled, "I bet you had a lot to think about too."

"Not really thinking…I guess you can say that I was just filling the space between us."

The End…

I hope that was a great ending for you all. It was to me. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was thinking of making a sequel, but I want to make a few other stories before that. Please tell me how you liked this story for the final review. That would be great. A sequel might come…Thank you all for reading my story. From beginning to end.


End file.
